Luna
by Elizander
Summary: Bajo la luz de la Luna, olvidada por el mundo y Dios, un demonio acude en socorro de la más pura de las doncellas. Pase lo que pase, él la protegerá. Pase lo que pase, él la hará sonreír de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Estaba obscuro y lo único que podía percibir era un imperturbable silencio. No sabía si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos. No podía recordar qué había pasado ni cómo llegó ahí.

Pero la incertidumbre no le causaba miedo. Tampoco ansiedad. Lo cierto es que su mente estaba demasiado adormecida como para reaccionar de tal manera. Aún así, sabía que no podía quedar ahí. Debía regresar.

Kagome Higurashi debía regresar.

Sus amigos la necesitaban. Su familia estaría esperando su regreso. Ella tenía una misión que cumplir y toda una vida por delante después de ello. No tenía sensación de su cuerpo así que reunió la única fuerza que podía convocar en medio de esa penumbra, su reiki y su fuerza de voluntad.

_Debo volver. No puedo quedarme aquí. ¡Quiero volver! _

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo flotando a la deriva en esa inmensa obscuridad, pero finalmente divisó una luz en la distancia. Como un blanco amanecer que la deslumbró por completo. Y fue así que Kagome despertó de su letargo.

Cuando la luz se despejó y recuperó por fin su visión Kagome se encontró mirando hacia un techo de madera rojiza. Elegantes lámparas de papel colgaban cerda de las cuatro esquinas de la habitación. Un relajante aroma permeaba el aire. No reconociendo el lugar Kagome intentó levantarse y mirar sus alrededores, y al hacerlo se percató de que su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que nunca. Como su la hubieran cubierto en una capa de concreto. Incluso mover sus dedos le resultó una proeza. Era como si a las articulaciones de sus dedos se hubieran quedado sin cartílago.

Ahora sí que empezaba a tener pánico. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le respondía?

-¿Ya despertaste?- se escuchó la voz de una infante.

Kagome giró la vista en dirección a la voz, lo que encontró fue suficiente para devolverle un poco de calma. Junto a ella estaba una niña de no más de 6 años, quien debía ser la criatura más tierna que Kagome jamás hubiera visto.

Su kimono blanco adornado con flores de camelia rojas. Tenía un obi morado claro, como de algodón de azúcar, atravezado por un obijime azul rey. Su abundane cabello rosa pálido estaba envuelto en con listones dorados formando dos grandes coletas a los costados de su cabeza. Y sus grandes ojos rojos, llenos de inocencia, miraban a Kagome como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-No sabía que los humanos podían invernar- dijo alegremente.

Kagome, confundida por el comentario, intentó cuestionar a la pequeña. Pero tan pronto como abrió los labios, sintió como si alguien le hubiera echo tragar un costal de arena y empezó a toser frenéticamente.

Casi tan pronto como Kagome empezó a toser, se abrió una de las puertas de la habitación, dejando entrar a dos jóvenes yokais.

-¡Ayaka-sama, qué suce…- la sirviente enmudeció al ver a la human despierta.

-La miko despertó, pero creo que no se siente bien- respondió afligida la niña. Pues jamás había visto a nadie toser de forma tan violenta.

-¡Ve por Hekima-sensei, yo atenderé a Kagome-sama!- dijo la misma youkai a su hermana gemela, quien sin siquiera asentir con la cabeza, salió corriendo.

La yokai se acercó a una mesa del lado opuesto de la cama, sí, cama, y tomó el pichel de agua que se encontraba ahí y sirvió un vaso. Con el vaso listo, se volvió a la miko y la ayudó a incorporarse para que pudiera beber. Con manos lentas y temblorosas Kagome intentó tomar el vaso, pero finalmente la joven yokai decidió empinárselo ella misma.

Esto se repitió tres veces, hasta que Kagome suspiró con gran alivio al sentir su cuerpo empezar a responder mejor a las órdenes de su ama.

-Gracias-

-Es un placer servirle mi lady. Mi nombre es Jin. Yo y mi hermana Jun, hemos sido asignadas como sus asistentes personales durante su estadía en el castillo Tsuki no kodomo-tachi- se presentó al fin la sirvienta.

Comparado con Ayaka, Jun vestía un kosode sencillo color rojo caoba, con un obi negro delgado cuyo moño se ajustaba al costado izquierdo de su cintura, en lugar de la espalda. Su cabello era de un tono azulado recogido en una cola de caballo.

-¿Castillo?- preguntó confundida la miko.

-Sí- respondió Ayaka -El castillo Tsuki no kodomo-tachi, que de acuerdo a la leyenda fue entregado por el miso Tsukuyomi-sama a los ancestros de mi tío Sesshomaru-

-¿S-Sesshomaro es tu tío, pequeña?- dijo Kagome anonadada.

-¡Sí! Pero ya no soy pequeña. ¡Ya cumplí 32 añotes!- dijo tan contenta como orgullosa.

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña. Más no sabía que decir. ¿Estaba en un castillo ancestral yokai? ¿Invitada de Sesshomaru? ¿Sesshomaru tenía una sobrina? Eso sin mencionar…

-No entiendo nada… ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- interrogó a Jin.

-Sesshomaru-sama la trajo al castillo después de la batalla final con la Abominación. Eso ocurrió hace 3 días-

_La batalla final con Naraku. ¡Eso es!_

De repente comenzó a recordar. Su mente empezó a reproducir sus últimos recuerdos lúcidos de lo que había pasado.

Naraku se por fin había completado la perla. Los atacó en la aldea de la anciana Kaede en la forma de una grotesca arca de podredumbre. Ella y sus amigos entraron en aquella monstruosidad para darle fin a Naraku de una vez por todas, pero… Una vez dentro…

Los recuerdos eran menos nítidos. Imágenes borrosas y desorganizadas de ella y sus amigos en el interior de aquel monstruo peleando. Pero aunque no podía ver bien, podía recordar las emociones que sintió, y las que percibió en las voces de sus amigos en aquellos momentos.

Llanto, desesperación, enojo, valor, esperanza…

Kagome se frotó la cabeza, tratando de recordar -No recuerdo bien que pasó…-

-Estoy segura de que luego de que Hekima-sensei la atienda Sesshomaru-sama querrá hablar con usted. Sin duda el sabrá responder todas sus dudas-

Kagome quería preguntarle más cosas en ese mismo momento a la yokai, pero algo se adelantó a sus prioridades.

-Jin. Necesito ir al baño- reveló vergonzosamente.

Usando su fuerza sobre humana Jin cargó a la miko a una puerta del lado contrario de donde ella había entrado a la habitación. Dentro Kagome se sorprendió al encontrar un corto pasillo que parecía el acceso a un sauna, pero en lugar de seguir por él giraron para encontrar otra puerta. Dentro había un una taza de baño con un lavamanos y tocador.

-¿Tienen drenaje?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Por supuesto. La higiene es muy importante para personas de la alcurnia del amo. Me sorprende que usted esté familiarizada con este tipo de comodidades-

Afortunadamente para Kagome, la yokai no la interrogó más. Seguramente porque pensó que hacerlo no le correspondía.

Para cuando volvieron a la habitación Ayaka se había ido y en su lugar quedaba una yokai con la apariencia de una mujer madura. Vestía un kimono azul rey y un obi amarillo canario. Su cabello, que era corto y lacio, era de color naranja. Tenía ojos azules, debajo de los cuales se veían líneas de tres pecas marrones perfectamente alineadas. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de cagome fueron las astas como de ciervo que salían de la cabeza de la mujer.

-Buenas tardes mi Lady. Soy Hekima-sensei. La sanadora de este castillo. Me haré cargo de su revisar su estado de salud-

-Mucho gusto. Soy Kagome Higurashi. Es un placer Hekima-sensei. ¿Dónde se fue Ayaka-chan?-

-Fue junto con Jun en busca de Rin-sama y el amo- respondió.

La revisión consistió en lo que Kagome abría descrito como una consulta médica de rutina. Revisó sus reflejos, preguntó por dolores. Le observó fijamente a los ojos, le frotó las manos y los pies, y le pidió que abriera la boca para ver su garganta. Aunque en esto último la doctora agregó acercarse y olfatear la boca de la miko. Cosa que la mortificó un poco, sabiendo que luego de pasar días dormida su aliento debía ser de lo más fétido.

-Tu recuperación a sido extra ordinaria. Nunca había visto que un humano sanara tan rápido con o sin reiki- murmuró Hekima mientras comenzaba a preparar un brebaje, moliendo y combinando ingredientes de distintos frascos que había traído consigo.

-¿Estaba muy mal cuando llegué?-

-Tu pierna izquierda tenía dos fracturas. Tu brazo derecho y tu rostro quemaduras de segundo grado. Y tenías laceraciones por prácticamente todo el cuerpo- respondió monotónicamente.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡No pude haberme curado de eso en solo unos días! ¡No podría haberme curado jamás de algunas de esas cosas!- respondió Kagome escandalizada, explorando su cuerpo en busca de evidencia de las heridas descritas por la yokai.

-Como dije, jamás había visto a una humana sanar de la forma que usted. No lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. Debe ser por el poder de la perla-

-¡La perla!- repitió Kagome -¿¡Dónde está?! Espere… Si yo terminé con esas heridas, ¿¡Qué le pasó a mis amigos?! ¿Están aquí? ¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Beba esto- indicó la yokai, ofreciéndole tres recipientes diferentes. Cada uno con una sustancia de diferente color y consistencia.

-Restaurará sus fuerza, ayudará a desintoxicará su sangre, y le quitará el adormecimiento mental-

-Hekima-sensei se lo suplico. Dígame qué le pasó a mis amigos-

-No lo sé Mi Lady. El amo volvió al castillo solo en compañía de usted. La Abominación fue finalmente vencida. Y la perla se encuentra ahora en la bóveda del castillo. Aunque Sesshomaru-samá aseguró entregársela a usted cuando despertara-

-Pero, si solo volví yo… Quiere decir…-

-Mi Lady, beba esto por favor. Aunque sanó todas sus heridas, se encuentra muy débil y desnutrida. Su reiki casi agotado. El amo responderá todas sus dudas-

Kagome terminó por beberse las pócimas. Más para tratar de calmarse que por acatar las órdenes de la doctora. Luego de terminar se dio un momento para al fin notar lo que llevaba puesto.

-Que kimono tan bonito- dijo acariciando la suave tela de los ropajes que cubrían su cuerpo. Era un kimono rosa pálido con dibujos de árboles de momiji.

-Rin-sama lo eligió para usted. Estuvo haciendo guardia a su cama durante dos días. Hasta que Ayaka-samá la convenció de remplazarla-

-¿Es Ayaka en verdad sobrina de Sesshomaru?-

-Por supuesto. Ayaka es hija de Takara-sama, hija de Saboro-sama, hermano del difunto padre de nuestro señor-

-¿Hermano del padre… ¿El padre de Inuyasha tenía un hermano?- preguntó sorprendida.

-… Mi Lady… No habrá pensado que la familia de Sesshomaru-sama se extendía solamente a su padre, su madre y su medio hermano. ¿O si?- cuestionó la youkai, con una ceja arqueada.

Kagome de pronto se sintió muy avergonzada. La verdad es que siempre lo había hecho. O más bien, nunca había considerado nada más allá. Pero, tendría que haber sido más que obvio ¿No? Sesshomaru era la cúspide de un largo linaje, debía tener más familia que sus padres y su hermano.

-¿Prometes no reírte si te digo que sí?-

La yokai la miró confundida -Pero me lo acaba de decir. ¿De qué sirve que se lo prometa ahora?-

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse.

-No sé. Es solo una expresión que usamos de donde vengo-

La puerta se abrió. Hekima se puso de pie para poder reverenciar a quien acababa de entrar.

-Sesshomaru- musitó Kagome.

-¿Hekima?- cuestionó Sesshomaru, mirando la doctora.

-He terminado mi señor. Todo parece estar en orden. La recuperación de la miko debería continuar sin problemas-

-Buen trabajo. Ahora déjanos-

Hekima, volvió a hacer una reverencia, recogió sus cosas y tras una breve despedida salió de la habitación dejando solos a la miko y el daiyokai.

Kagome de pronto comenzó a percibir algo desagradable. Un escalofrío que le escalaba desde la base de la columna hasta la base de su cuello. Sus manos se entumecieron y su boca de pronto volvió a sentirse seca.

-¿Mis amigos?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Tras haber pronunciado sus preguntas, se encontró con trabajo para respirar. Como si sus pulmones se reusaran a expandirse para hacer espacio al aire del exterior. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba asustada. Más asustada de lo que jamás había estado en presencia de Sesshomaru. En presencia de nadie.

Asustada de la respuesta.

-No es por mi presencia que estás asustada- dijo el daiyokai.

-¿Qué le pasó a mis amigos, Sesshoamru?- insistió.

-Todos están muertos- respondió sin rodeos. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Un sepulcral silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Kagome sintió como si cada fibra muscular de su cuerpo se retorciera, a pesar de que ella no hizo movimiento alguno. No en ese mismo instante al menos. Lentamente bajó su mirada a la cama y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Ho- suspiró -Ya veo-

Progresivamente, y pese a todavía estar falta de agua, sus ojos comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas. Recogió sus piernas y se abrazó de ellas, ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas. Comenzó a llorar. No hubo gritos, no hubo lamentos, solo lágrimas silenciosas cayendo de sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente abriéndole paso a una sonriente Rin.

-¡Kagome-san!- gritó alegremente la niña, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba la miko, la sonrisa se le borró.

Kagome alzó la vista para ver a la niña.

-Rin- musitó débilmente.

La pequeña no dudó y corrió donde la joven para abrazarla y consolarla. Gesto que fue más que bienvenido por Kagome quien extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta para volver al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. A su izquierda se encontraban la doctora y las dos mucamas que le había asignado a Kagome.

-Sigan con sus labores- se limitó decir. Sabía que por el momento no podría hablar con la miko.

Por ahora debía dejarla llorar. Debía dejarla enfrentar los hecho de que no solo su hermano, sino todos sus aliados, su familia, habían muerto.

* * *

Alguien se va a encabronar porque no era lo que esperaban.

Escribí está madre entre las 10 de la noche y 3 de la mañana, cuando debería estar o trabajando en mi tesis o en conseguir suministros para el búnker. Digamos que es un final alternativo donde como consecuencia de la batalla final, todos mueren menos Kagome y Sesshomaru.

Espero les gustara. Con algo de suerte haré de esto una historia corta. Así podre darme el lujo de terminarla, no como mis otros proyectos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Así como su milagrosa recuperación física, Kagome recuperó sus recuerdos más pronto de que lo que nadie esperaba, considerando los cerca que había estado de morir.

Podía recordar claramente cómo ella y sus amigos se aventuraron dentro del arca de carne que Naruku había creado para sí mismo. Como habían sido separados forzosamente. Y cómo habían logado reagruparse para enfrentar cara a cara a su némesis. Había un punto, sin embargo, en que sus recuerdos terminaban.

En algún punto de la batalla, a la que se habían unido Sesshomaru, Ah-Un y Yaken, la pandilla había logrado arrebatarle la perla a Naraku. Inuyasha había tomado la perla y se la había entregado a Kagome

-¡Ahora o nunca Kagome! ¡Purifica la perla!-

Kagome recordaba como había tomado la perla con ambas manos, cerca de su corazón y había vertido todo el reiki que poseía dentro de la mágica gema. Los gritos y protestas de Naraku hacían ruido en el fondo. Después de eso todo era estruendo y bruma.

-¿Logré purificar la perla?- preguntó la miko.

Se encontraba en compañía de Sesshomaru en la habitación en que se había estado hospedando. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que recuperó la consciencia en los que no había hecho más que llorar, pero ahora sentía que finalmente estaba lista para saber exactamente cómo habían muerto sus amigos.

-Sí. Y al hacerlo rompiste la principal y única ventaja estratégica de Naraku. Después de eso se volvió presa fácil para nuestros ataques- explicó el daiyoukai.

Aunque ciertamente estaba agradecido, el orgulloso demonio no podía evitar resentir un poco a la miko. Era frustrante pensar que pese a su inigualable poder Sesshomaru Señor de las Tierras del Oeste jamás habría podido vencer al covarde de Naraku sin que la miko rompiera el nexo que este mantenía con la perla de Shikon.

-¿Qué pasó después?-

-Naraku siempre fue débil. Su poder siempre fue dependiente de otros. Al final, todo lo que era y podía ser dependía de la perla. Cuando tu le quitaste eso, supo que estaba perdido. Así que decidió llevarnos al otro mundo junto con él-

-¿Las explosiones que escucho en mis recuerdos?-

-Naraku colapsó su propio cuerpo. Su pútrida carne llena de miasma y su youki corrupto comenzaron a estallar en todas direcciones, convirtiendo nuestra zona de combate en una trampa mortal-

Kagome tragó saliva. No estaba tan segura de querer continuar con la conversación. De saber qué le pasó a sus amigos al final.

-No hay necesidad en que sepas los detalles- dijo el demonio, usando un tono inesperadamente comprensivo.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida. Esperaba que Sesshomaru la reprendiera por ser tan infantil o por no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, o simplemente por ser una débil humana.

-No. Quiero saber. Es… Estaría mal no hacerlo. Cuéntame que ocurrió por favor Sesshomaru-

-Las explosiones en la carne liberaron grandes nubes del veneno de Naraku. El primero en morir a causa de estos fue el joven taijiya. Su hermana pretendió ayudarlo, pero fue detenida por el monje. Forcejearon un poco. Ella tratando de llegar a su hermano y él tratando de hacerle entender que debían salir de ahí. antes de que ninguno de los dos lograra lo que deseaba, el suelo se colapsó debajo de ellos. Y un heiser de miasma los consumió a los dos-

Kagome se cubrió la boca tratando en vano de mantener la compostura.

-Ho Sango… Miroku…-

Sesshomaru le decidió darle un momento. Se había cuestionado si debía decirle o no a la miko que sus aliados no habían sufrido mucho, ya que el miasma mezclado con youki había sido tan intenso que había derretido los cuerpos de sus víctimas en cuestión de segundos. Pero definitivamente era mejor guardarse ese detalle.

-¿Shippo?-

-Luego de la muerte del monje y la taijiya todos nos propusimos a escapar. El tu cachorro, quien volaba a espaldas de la nekomata fue alcanzado por una explosión en el techo del túnel que utilizamos para escapar. Lograron salir de entre la bruma, pero los efectos del veneno surtieron efecto igual-

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que una humana fuese capaz de, literalmente, llorar un río. Pero no podía culparla. Aunque ella no lo había parido, era obvio para cualquiera que la mijo amaba al pequeño kitsune como a su propio retoño. Si hubiese sido su madre real, probablemente ya habría perdido la razón.

Cuando logró controlar un poco su llanto, Kagome se preparó para la última puñalada en su corazón.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Antes de salir del campo de batalla, fuiste alcanzada por el estallido de una explosión que te lazó contra un muro, dejándote inconsciente. Inuyasha te tomó en brazos durante su huida. Fue alcanzado por un heiser de miasma faltando poco para salir. Solo puedo teorizar que tu reiki te salvó del veneno. Inuyasha, no tendría tanta suerte. Logró llevarte hasta un lugar seguro fuera de Naraku… Y murió poco después-

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, decidida a no llorar más.

-¿Dijo algo antes de morir? Me refiero… ¿Dejó un mensaje para mi?-

-Dijo "Perdóname, por todas las veces que te hice daño". Solo eso-

Kagome se sintió conmovida. Testarudo y necio hasta la médula, y sin embargo en sus últimos momentos, Inuyasha se había permitido un momento de humildad y se había disculpado con ella. El único lamento de Kagome sería, que no se pudo disculpar con él de vuelta. Aunque solo fuera por todas las veces que lo azotó contra el piso, usando el rosario. Sin embargo, había algo que la dejaba con una duda.

-¿No dijo nada más?-

_¿No dijo que me amaba? _Era la pregunta oculta.

-Para ti no- el demonio sabía que era lo que en realidad quería preguntar la miko. Prefería no tener que humillarla diciendo _Él jamás iba a amarte y tomarte como su pareja. Su corazón quedó preso de la miko de barro. _Más no hacía falta humillarla y hacerla sufrir aún más de lo que ya había sufrido y seguía sufriendo.

-¿Después de eso… Me trajiste a tu castillo?-

-Primero me aseguré de que no quedara rastro del cuerpo ni del youki de Naraku. Como dije, sin el poder de la perla concediéndole su falsa inmortalidad, fue presa fácil del poder corrosivo de Bakusaiga. Cuando tuve certeza de su muerte fui a donde se encontraban Inuyasha y tú. El aún trataba de luchar contra el veneno en su cuerpo-

-¿No lo ayudaste?- acusó la miko.

-No podía. El veneno contenía reiki corrupto que ni siquiera Tenseiga pudo curar-

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la revelación.

-Tratase de salvarlo-

Sesshomaru giró el rostro para evitar encarar a la miko.

-Era… era mi hermano…- susurró.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuera melancólicamente. Desde hace tiempo sospechaba, que tal y como Sesshomaru había renunciado a sus prejuicios en contra de los humanos, también había renunciado ha los prejuicios contra su medio hermano.

-Con sus últimas fuerzas. Me entregó a Tessaiga y me pidió que te mantuviera a salvo y te ayudara a volver a tu hogar-

La mirada de Kaogme volvió a tornarse acusadora contra Sesshomaru.

-¿Solo por eso me ayudaste?-

-No. Decidí ayudarte porque fue gracias a ti que logré aniquilar a Naraku- explicó.

Kagome no supo como sentirse con la respuesta. Por un lago era reconfortante saber que Sesshomaru no había extorsionado a Inuyasha para que le entregara la Tessaiga a cambio de su ayuda. Por el otro le generaba algo de conflicto saber que su ayuda no venía de su compasión o buena voluntad sino, aparentemente, un sentimiento de reciprocidad por la ayuda que ella misma había provisto en la batalla final.

Fuese de una forma u otra, Kagome sabía que le debía la vida al Señor de las Tierras del Oeste. Como también le estaba agradecida por compartirle el conocimiento de los trágicos destinos de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasó con la perla?-

-Está en la bóveda del castillo, esperando por ti-

Kagome lo miró confundida.

-Tu deber es destruirla. ¿No?-

Efectivamente, y recordarlo llenó a Kagome de determinación. Su misión no había terminado. Sus amigos, no, su familia habían pagado con sus vidas para poder ayduarla en su misión. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ella? Llorar como una buena para nada. ¡Qué vergüenza! Tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Sí. ¡Voy a destruir esa estúpida piedra del demonio! Vamos por ella. Quiero hacerlo de una buena vez- dijo apretando los puños.

Sesshomaru solo asintió con la cabeza y pronunció un "Hn" en señal de aprobación.

-Jin, Jun- llamó, sin voltear en dirección a la puerta.

No más de dos segundos, la puerta se deslizó lo suficiente para mostrar a ambas sirvientas arrodilladas del otro lado.

-Díganos su voluntad Sesshomaru-sama-

-Ayuden a la miko afuera- se volteó a mirar a Kagome -Iré por la perla-

Kagome quería decirle que podía llamarla por su nombre. Pero supuso que podría meterse en problemas si trataba de contradecirlo frente a sus sirvientas.

Kagome no se había esperado bajar dos pisos. Ni pasar al lado de tantas puertas. Realmente no había terminado de procesar el hecho de que se encontraba en un castillo. Y que Sesshomaru era básicamente un príncipe con un noble y, evidentemente, acaudalado linaje.

Cuando salieron del interior del castillo lo primero que llamó la atención de Kagome fue no poder divisar murallas alrededor del castillo. Lo segundo fue la sencilles del área en que ahora se encontraba. Se había hecho a la idea de alguna clase de deslumbrante jardín zen o un patio hermosamente decorado con flora típica de la región en contraste con lámparas de piedra y caminos de roca y grava.

Pero salvo un par de árboles de sakura y momiji, así como unos pocos de arbustos florales, el patio al que la habían guiado las sirvientas no parecía corresponder con la propiedad y la categoría de sus residentes. Y la cosa empeoraba, por así decirlo, al ver como entre más se alejaba uno de la propiedad, más se podía ver como le habían permitido a las plantas crecer como Dios les diera a entender.

-¿Mi Lady? ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó Jin.

-¡N-no! Nada de eso solo… Em… ¿Por qué no hay muros protegiendo el castillo?- inquirió la miko, no queriendo cuestionar las composición decorativa del jardín.

-Porque los centinelas que protegen el castillo pueden escuchar y oler lo que sea que se acerque a kilómetros. Y porque si el castillo fuese a repeler un ataque o invasión, de nada servirían unos simples muros- explicó Jin.

-Si por alguna razón el castillo necesitara protección, existe un ídolo en el salón de eventos capaz de proyectar una barrera alrededor de toda la ciudadela. Aunque no se ha usado nunca- continuó Jun.

-Ya veo… Momento. ¿Ciudadela?-

-Sí. Además de edificio principal donde habita la familia del amo están el edificio donde vivimos el personal del castillo. Los establos, el huerto y los campos de entrenamiento-

-Ya veo. Sorprendente-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sesshomaru se les uniera. Llevaba en sus manos una pequeña caja negra con inscripciones en letras doradas. La abrió frente a la miko y al hacerlo Kagome fue sacudida por la energía espiritual que emanaban de la brillante perla de Shikon.

Kagome ni siquiera hizo espacio para preguntarse como aquella pequeña caja le había ocultado la presencia de la perla. Solo podía clavar sus ojos en la reliquia completa y comprender que, el momento había llegado. Tras incontables batallas, tras irreparables pérdidas y sacrificios. Tras todo el sufrimiento por el que había tenido que pasar, estaba un paso de ponerle fin a la maldita perla que no había logrado más que producir calamidades en el mundo.

Extendió sus temblorosas manos a la perla. La rosó tentativamente con sus dedos. Asegurándose de que verdaderamente estaba completa. La tomó en su mano derecha y la trajo cerca de su rostro. Después de tanto tiempo, llegó a pensar que jamás la sostendría en sus manos de nuevo.

-Es por esto que pasamos tanto. Por esta cosita-

Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

Kagome tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y suspiró con pesadumbre. Un deseo libre de egoísmo. Eso era lo que hacía falta para destruir la perla. ¿Pero qué podía ser eso? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que el deseo que hiciera no tendría ningún rastro de egoísmo en él?

Sabía que, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía pedir a sus amigos de regreso. Eso sería un deseo que, ante todo, serviría para satisfacer sus propios deseos. ¿Podría pedir que la perla dejara de existir y así asegurar que ya no dañara a nadie más? ¿Sería eso egoísta?

Kaogme pensó y pensó, cuál sería la mejor forma de proceder. Y entonces tuvo una idea. No, más bien una revelación. No confiaba en su propia sabiduría para resolver esta situación. Así que confiaría la solución de esta calamidad en alguien mayor.

-Mi deseo- pausó un momento para encontrar la mejor forma de articular sus palabras -Deseo que hagas lo que sea la voluntad de Dios-

No había duda en la voz de Kagome. La Divina Providencia había creado a la perla, y ahora se encargaría de ponerle fin.

La perla siguió brillando por unos momentos como si nada hubiera pasado. La convicción de Kagome comenzó a flaquear pensando que tal vez había cometido un error, hasta que por fin pudo notar cambios. El brillo de la perla empezó a desvanecerse y la inmensa aura de ki que emitía a disiparse. La perla no solo perdió el brillo, sino también el color, tornándose de color gris. Y cunado no quedó rastro de luz ni ki alguno, el pequeño orbe se convirtió en polvo al viento.

Kagome quedó estática mirando sus manos vacías. Tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente, sus piernas fallaron y se precipitó a caer de espaldas. Pero fue detenida por un brazo que la envolvió por la cintura y un pecho en contra del que terminó apoyándose.

-Está hecho- dijo el demonio.

-Sí- se limitó a decir la miko.

En cierto modo, era incluso más doloroso ahora. Tanto que habían pasado. Tanto que habían sufrido. ¿Sus amigos habían muerto por esto maldición! ¿¡Y para qué?! ¿Para que esa asquerosa piedra se hiciera polvo y ya?

No debía ser así. Ellos debían estar vivos. Ahora sería el momento en que todos se regocijaran. Que intercambiaran abrazos, risas y besos. Que hicieran promesas y mirar hacia un futuro libre de la maldición de la perla y la amenaza de Naraku. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí. Ninguno de ellos había podido vivir para ver ese momento en que dieran por terminada la misión que por tanto tiempo los había atormentado.

Irónicamente, el único que había estado ahí para el momento de ajuste de cuentas con el destino, había sido Sesshomaru. Kagome no pudo evitar reírse de su propia suerte y, sin preocuparse por lo que el demonio pudiera hacerle, se giró para abrazarlo con ambos brazos por la cintura y esconder su rostro en el pecho de él. Esperaba algún tipo de reacción adversa. Pero el inu no se inmutó. Y tampoco retiró el brazo con el que había rodead a la miko.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho Sesshomaru- musitó la miko contra su pecho.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- inquirió.

-Quiero irme a casa-


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Seshommaru no quiso hacer esperar más a la miko. Su misión estaba cumplida y había sufrido el equivalente del exterminio de toda su familia, para no obtener nada a cambio. Estaba exhausta, y desbastada emocional y físicamente. Y entre más rápido la llevara de vuelta a casa, más rápido podría deshacerse de ella y dejar atrás todo el fiasco de Naraku.

Todo excepto su pequeña Rin. Envió a Jun en busca de las pertenencias de la miko, mientras que Jin fue en buscar de Rin para que ambas pudieran despedirse.

-¿No debería volver a la habitación para cambiarme?-

-Tus ropajes se dañaron en la batalla. Estarías vistiendo harapos, y como mi invitada eso sería inaceptable-

-P-pero, no puedo llevarme esto. Es ropa muy fina y no tengo forma de pagarte- respondió angustiada.

-¿Quién ha dicho que debes pagar por ellas? Rin las escogió para ti. Son tuyas-

Kagome miró con sorpresa al taiyoukai. Y no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. La cual por supuesto, fue recibida por la eternamente indescifrable e inmutable de Sesshomaru. Fue entonces que la miko notó que seguía abrazada de él, y él seguía rodeándola por la cintura. Inmediatamente se le borró la sonrisa y toda la sangre se le fue a las mejillas.

-¡Um! ¡He! Y-yo- solo pudo balbucear incoherencias, mientras trataba inútilmente de escapar del agarre del demonio.

-¿Segura que ya puedes mantenerte en pie sola?-

-¡S-sí, por favor!-

El lord la liberó y la joven no tardó en notar la ausencia del calor corporal del hombre que hace unos momentos la sostenía. Se abrazó a sí misma para compensar la perdida de calor y bajó la vista llena de vergüenza. Podía contar en una sola mano las pocas veces que ella e Inuyasha habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Y al pensar en eso su humor volvió a desplomarse. Pero estaba ya tan desgastada que la pérdida le provocaba mucho más cansancio que dolor.

-¡Kagome!- se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Rin que acababa de salir del castillo.

La niña corrió hasta la miko y la rodeó como pudo con sus pequeños brazos.

-¿Es verdad que te vas a ir?- preguntó.

-Sí Rin, regresaré a casa-

-¿Pero por qué querrías irte? Este es el castillo más hermoso de todo Japón. Y cada cuarto tiene sus propias aguas termales. Y en vez de hacer tus cosas en un cochino agujero podemos usar los sanitarios que sirven para-

-Rin-

La pequeña detuvo su discurso al escuchar a su padre llamarla por su nombre.

-Es su decisión. La miko volverá a casa-

La pequeña se soltó de Kagome y caminó en dirección al taiyoukai.

-Pero… si ya no tiene familia. Su corazón y su vida están rotos, igual que los míos antes de que usted me salvara. Por favor padre, que no se vaya. Sé que usted enmendará su corazón como hizo con el mío- la niña estaba suplicando con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Kagome estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía ni por donde empezar a procesar la situación. ¡El Señor Demonio de las Tierras del Oeste estaba llamando a una niña humana como a su hija! ¡Y dicha niña lo estaba llamando a él como su padre! Pero entonces ocurrió algo que por poco hace que los ojos de Kagome salieran volando como globos de aire desinflados. Sesshomaru sonrió y extendió su mano derecha para acariciar la cabeza de Rin.

-Tienes un corazón muy bondadoso, niña mía. Pero aunque es cierto que la miko perdió a su clan en la batalla con Naraku, aún tiene un hogar al qué regresar y una familia que la espera. ¿Lo entiendes?- explicó con más gentileza de la que Kagome jamás creyó podría provenir de tan implacable guerrero.

Rin gimoteó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a abrazar a Kagome.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho Kagome-

-Y yo a ti Rin- respondió la miko, agachándose al nivel de la niña para poder abrazarla.

-¿Vendrás a visitarnos?-

Kagome quería decir que sí. Pero a decir verdad, desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus amigos había decidido que volvería a su época para no volver jamás. Por lo que decidió decir una mentira blanca.

-Trataré- musió.

Dirigó su mirada de vuelta a Sesshomaru, quien había recobrado su gélida mirada. Si él taiyoukai vio a través de la mentira de la miko, ella no tuvo forma de saberlo.

Pronto volvió Jun con lo que había quedado de su uniforme de la escuela, sus bragas, sus zapatos algo chamuscados y su arco, al que de alguna forma no le había pasado nada.

-Las cualidades santas del arma le mantuvieron a salvo del miasma de Naraku. Del mismo modo que tu reiki te salvo de ser envenenada fatalmente- explicó Sesshomaru, viendo la confusión en el rostro de la adolescente.

Kagome acarició el arco con sus manos. Tenso débilmente la cuerda. Se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo sus deseos de arrojarlo tan lejos como le fuera posible.

-N-no quiero esto de vuelta-

Las sirvientas y Rin se confundieron al escuchar las palabras de la miko.

-Ya no lo necesito. Especialmente a donde voy-

-Puede quedarse aquí entonces. Pasará a formar parte de la colección de la familia. El arma de la miko que contribuyó a la derrota de Naraku-

"Si en verdad hubiera contribuido en algo mis amigos no estarían muertos" pensó Kagome. Pero nuevamente advirtió que estaría mal contradecir a Sesshomaru enfrente de su servidumbre. Por lo que se limitó decir -Muchísimas gracias. Será lo mejor-

Sesshoamru asintió con la cabeza y extendió su youki para llamar a su dragón bicéfalo, quien no los hizo esperar. Jin se acercó para facilitarle a Kagome un bolso de tela para que guardara su ropa.

-Fue un privilegio servirle Kagome-sama. Le deseamos que tenga una vida larga y próspera- dijeron las gemelas al unisonó, mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda muchachas. Las voy a extrañar. Despídanme de Hekima-sensei por favor. Y díganle que muchas gracias también-

-Lo haremos-

-Si estás lista. Sube a la espalda de Ah-Hu- dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- preguntó una segunda voz infantil.

Kagome se giró para ver a la pequeña Ayaka, acompañada de una mujer yoikai alta y delgada, vestida con un primoroso kimono que haría a la propia princesa de Japón sentirse sucia. Y si el atuendo eso no era suficiente, la hermosura de su rostro, ojos celestes y cabello que parecía estar hecho de hilos de oro blanco sin duda la harían rabiar de envidia. La mujer bien podría haber sido un ángel de Victoria's Scret.

-No, nos hemos presentado. Soy Takara, madre de Ayaka. Y prima de nuestro Señor Sesshomaru. Es un placer conocerle, Lady Miko- dijo la mujer con melodiosa voz.

Kagome tardó unos instantes de salir de su embelesado estupor y casi se cae de boca al hacer la reverencia a la hermosa mujer.

-¡Muchas gracias por sus gentiles palabras, Señora! ¡Yo soy Kagome Higurashi! ¡Es un honor!-

-¿Higurashi? Sesshomaru no mencionó que fueras parte de una familia noble-

-¿He? N-no, no voy de ninguna familia noble, señora-

-Pero conservas tu apellido- replicó confundida la demoneza.

-¿Te vas a casa para seguir invernando? ¿No te gustaron las camas del castillo?- preguntó inocentemente Ayaka.

-Ayaka, mi cielo, ya te dije que los humanos no invernan-

-Pero la miko durmió por muchos días, mamá-

-Eso es porque estaba cansada y enferma-

Kagome sonrió al ver la conversación entre la niña y su madre. Y decidió que no haría daño en explicarle un poco las cosas a la pequeña.

-Tu madre tiene razón Ayaka. Los humanos no podemos invernar. Pero, a veces, cuando pasan cosas malas tenemos que dormir por varios días para poder recuperarnos-

-¿Es porque son débiles? ¿Por eso se enferman y mueren todo el tiempo?-

Kagome no pudo evitar reírse de la inocente pero macabra pregunta de la niña.

-¡Ayaka! Esas preguntas no se hacen. Especialmente frente de tu prima Rin, o invitados de honor de tu tío Sesshomaru- le reprendió su madre.

-Pero…-

-Por que mejor no le das a Kagome-san su regalo y así pueda irse a casa-

-Está bien-

Ayaka metió las manos entre su obi y sacó un pequeño frasco de porcelana.

-Esto es jalea real de abejas youkai del bosque de Saharashi. Hekima-sensei me dijo que podías comer una cucharadita la próxima vez que te sintieras muy cansada. Así ya no tendrás que dormir por barios días otra vez-

-Muchísimas gracias. Ayaka-chan. Takara-sama-

-Es un placer. Desearía que hubiésemos tenido más tiempo para conocernos-

-Yo también, pero en verdad es mejor que vuelva a casa-

-Comprendo. Es mejor que se marchen entonces. Mi primo no tiene paciencia con nosotras las mujeres. Por eso no se ha casado- bromeó, guiñándole el ojo a Kagome.

La miko, con temor por su vida, se permitió reír un poco.

-Si estás lista, podemos irnos Miko-

Al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru en vez de sentir sus garras atravesarle los pulmones Kagome suspiró aliviada. Volvió a repartir agradecimientos y reverencias una última vez para luego montarse en el dragón de dos cabezas. Sesshomaru invocó su nube de youki y emprendió vuelo seguido del dragón.

Kagome siguió gritando sus despedidas hasta que no pudo escuchar más las respuestas de las mujeres en el castillo.

Volando sobre montañas y valles Kagome aspiraba profundamente. Deseaba que los aromas y sabores del Japón feudal quedaran impresos permanentemente en su memoria. Los ríos, los lagos, los interminables bosques, las imponentes montañas. Sabía que en su futuro estas cosas tan mundanas serían tesoros inalcanzables. Nunca volvería a aspirar un aire tan puro como el que había en esta época. Nunca volvería ver un cielo tan claro sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Nunca volvería a ver el sol brillar tan claramente, sin capa tras capa de smog opacando su luz.

Pero por más que lo deseara, sabía que no podía quedarse. Ya no tenía nada por quien o con quien hacer vida en esta época. De toda la familia que había formado en este tiempo, la única que quedaba era la anciana Kaede, a quien seguramente le quedaban pocos años de vida. Después de eso Kagome se quedaría totalmente sola.

Era una cosa extraña. En su furuto nunca tuvo problemas para hacerse a la idea de que sus amigos habían fallecido hace siglos. Seguro, en esa época sus amigos eran solo fósiles en una tumba sin nombre, pero si Kagome quería encontrarlos solo tenía que saltar en el pozo del patio de su casa y boom.

Pero ahora era diferente. Sus amigos verdaderamente ya no estaban en ninguna pare. Ni en Japón del siglo XXI, ni en Japón Feudal. Saber que ya no los vería más en su hogar ni en ningún sitio era más devastador de lo que jamás imaginó

Por eso, no podía quedarse. Sabía que la invadirían los recuerdos. Que la destrozaría el dolor de la amarga traición del destino que los había abandonado en su momento de triunfo, dejándola a ella sola, con una victoria imposible de celebrar.

Sesshomaru había explicado que Inuyasha le había contado sobre el pozo de huesos, y que viajarían directamente a este. Pero Kagome le pidió que antes hicieran una última parada en la aldea de Inuyasha para poder despedirse de la única familia que le quedaba en esa época.

-Kagome, hija mía. Gracias a Dios que estás viva-

-Anciana Kaede, que gusto verla-

Entre llanto, abrazos y lamentos, Kagome explicó a la vieja miko lo que había sucedido. Así como su decisión de volver a su época de manera permanente.

-Entiendo. Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras. Pero puedo entender tus razones. Ahora podrás volver a tomar el control de tu vida, y dejar atrás esta pesadillas. Te acompañaría al pozo, pero temo que mis viejos huesos no me dejarán llegar tan lejos-

-No sufra anciana Kaede. Yo estaré bien. Lo importante es que la perla y Naraku ya no existen. Ya no causarán más dolor a nadie-

La vieja mijo sonrió con melancolía. Pues sabía que aquello era mentira. Las acciones de Naraku y el legado de la perla seguirían lastimando a Kagome por muchos años por venir.

-Te deseo lo mejor niña. Fue un honor haberte conocido-

-El honor fue mío Señora. Por favor cuídese mucho. Adiós-

Se abrazaron y besaron con cariño. Kagome amaba a la anciana miko a su propia abuela. Y le dolía tener que dejarla atrás. Pero no podía quedarse. Simplemente no podía.

Y entonces, finalmente, se encontró frente al lugar donde había comenzado todo. El lugar donde emergió a este mundo habitado por espíritus, armas mágicas y demonios con poderes más allá de sus sueños. El lugar donde comenzó su aventura. Ahora el lugar donde terminaría.

Y Kagome, no quería que terminara.

No podía quedarse, de eso estaba más que segura.

¿Pero qué se supone que haría de vuelta en casa?

Con sus notas tendría suerte de poder terminar la secundaria. ¿Y luego qué? A su edad había visto cosas que en su época solo existían en mitos y leyendas. había tenido más experiencias cercanas a la muerte que todos sus compañeros de escuela combinados. Había estado en más batallas que un veterano de la Segunda Guerra mundial. Había vivido una vida impredecible en la que cada día era su propio viaje, letarl y metafóricamente.

¿Cómo rayos iba a sobrevivir a adaptarse al estilo de vida de su época? A hacer lo mismo todos los días. A que ya no hubiera magia, ni peligro, ni seres sobre naturales en su vida.

Kagome quería llorar nuevamente. Pero esta vez no por sus amigos. Sino por estar perdida y no saber qué hacer. Quería volver a casa. Quería que su madre la abrazara. Que su abuelo la besara. Que su hermano se burlara de ella y la hiciera enfadar, para poder olvidarse de su tristeza un momento. Pero también tenía miedo de volver. Miedo a que una vez allá querría regresar al mundo que se había vuelto su hogar. Un mundo en que ya no tenía razones para vivir.

Sesshomaru miraba a la miko, a menos de un metro detrás de ella. La angustia e indecisión que ella sentía eran palpables. Sesshoamru sentía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía lástima por la miko y su predicamento. Por otra parte se sentía levemente insultado al saber que él mismo nunca pudo hacer inspirar en la miko tanto miedo como sentía ahora. Y por el otro, se sentía molesto con la propia Kagome. Y es que no era posible, que aquella mujer tan indomable ahora estuviera paralizada por su incapacidad de tomar una decisión.

Pero aunque no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, podía entender su dolor. Y sabía que la doncella frente a él estaba justificada en su miedo. Siempre supo que la miko no provenía de la aldea de Inuyasha, y probablemente de ningúna parte de Japón. Pero jamás se imaginó que aquella doncella fuese una viajera del tiempo de 500 años en el futuro.

No había preguntado ni a Inuyasha, ni a la propia Kagome por detalles de su época. No hacía falta. Tenía la seguridad de que viviría para verlo todo con sus propios ojos.

Sin embargo, podía adivinar que aquel mundo no se parecía en nada al de su época. Y que la miko no estaba todavía lista para renunciar a sus viajes en el tiempo y volver a vivir en una sola época.

Pero como ella, Sesshomaru sabía que no podía quedarse. Y en un último acto de compasión y bondad, decidió ayudar a la miko, una última vez.

-Kagome-

La muchacha, parpadeó sorprendida al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por vez primera por el taiyoukai. Giró sobre sí misma para encararlo y se encontró con que este estaba arado justo en frente de ella, por lo que tuvo que alzar la vista par verlo a la cara.

Y al verlo a los ojos, encontró un sentimiento que nunca creyó que vería en los ojos de aquel que llamaban el Perfecto Asesino, especialmente si era dirigido a ella, encontró _Compasión. _

-Sesshomaru- fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome, sintiendo que sus pies echaban raíces en el suelo.

-Escúchame bien, Kagome- musitó el demonio, quien en ese momento bien podría haber sido un sireno cuya voz estaba encantando a la miko.

-Eres la hembra humana más formidable que he conocido. Así como la más virtuosa de todas. Posees gran valentía, lealtad, abnegación y honestidad, y una inigualable determinación para cumplir con las cosas que te propones. Mantente fuerte y sin importar qué pase te irá bien en la vida. Las cicatrices de esta guerra llévalas contigo con orgullo. Deja que te recuerden los horrores a los que has sobrevivido y no habrá obstáculo ni enemigo que no puedas conquistar-

Kagome estaba muerta. No había duda. No era posible que Sesshomaru, entre todas las personas en el mundo, le dijera palabras tan hermosas y alentadoras. La mijo solo pudo mira al taioukai totalmente embelesada, sin poder asentir ni hablar.

-Nunca dejes de ser fuerte. Y verás que un día volverás a ser feliz-

Extendió su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla izquierda de la miko con el pulgar. Eso logró sacarla de su parálisis, y sin dudar, la miko dio un salto rodeando al taiyoukar por el cuello con ambos brazos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Sesshomaru! ¡Ho, muchas gracias! ¡Voy a extrañarte tanto!- gritaba ella llena de alegría y gratitud. Y como antes, Sesshomaru no respondió al abrazo, pero rodeó a la mijo por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

Cuando la miko dejó de exclamar sus agradecimientos, Sesshoamaru la bajo para que se apoyara de nuevo sobre sus propios pies. Kagome se separó de él algo sonrojada, pero esta vez sin vergüenza.

-Gracias por todo Sesshomaru fue gracias a ti que sobreviví. Te prometo, que aprovecharé mi vida-

Él se limitó asentir con la cabeza. Kagome se giró de vuelta al pozo y esta vez, ya no sintió temor. Pero Kagome no quería marcharse todavía. Antes, quería darle un regalo al taiyoukai. Sabía que se había quedado con su arco, pero Kagome deseaba entregarle algo más personal para ella que un instrumento asesino que le fue heredado a ella en primer lugar.

¿Pero qué tenía para ofrecer? La ropa y los zapatos que llevaba puestos también habían sido regalos. Y sus ropajes estaban echos girones. Además que nunca le había sentado bien la idea de dejar en el pasado objetos que no existirían hasta dentro de tres o cuatro siglos más.

Y entonces tuvo una brillante idea. Era algo simple, pero descabellado. De hecho, era algo peligroso. Muy peligroso ya que bien podría motivar a Sesshomaru a matarla. Pero por alguna razón el imponente demonio ya no parecía causarle ningún temor.

Además, esta podría ser la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de jugarse la vida en compañía de un demonio. Y que mejor si ese demonio era casualmente, el hombre más apuesto que Kagome hubiera visto en su vida.

Con la decisión tomada, aspiró aire y se dio vuelta sobre sí misma para de nuevo cara a cara con Sesshomaru. Este, en su inagotable paciencia, sequía parado en silencio esperando a que la miko se marchara. Su ceja derecha se arqueó ínfimamente al ante el giro de la miko y el hecho de que estaba sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Como ya he dicho muchas veces, nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir que sí hay algo que puedo darte antes de irme- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia él, con las manos en la espalda.

-Te he dicho que no hace falta que no es necesario que retribuyas mi ayuda-

-Lo sé y eso también lo agradezco. De todas formas, se sería para mi un gran honor que aceptaras este obsequio-

Sesshomaru la miró. Verdaderamente era una . No solo porque se trataba de una mujer que se había enfrentado sin miedo ni dudas a algunos de los demonios más poderosos de todo Japón, pero se moría de pánico en presencia del más pequeño de los insectos. Sino porque no entendía como era posible para ella tener cambios emocionales tan drásticos como los que constantemente tenía sin que tuviera efectos contraproducentes a largo plazo. Como perder la razón.

Ahora, Sesshomaru podía percibir las claras intenciones de una travesura o broma por parte de la miko. Y en cualquier otra situación se habría negado rotundamente. Pero luego de las cosas que había sufrido y de verla no hacer nada más que llorar y lamentarse a toda hora de cada día, era reconfortante finalmente ver un poco del espíritu indomable que él sabía ella poseía. Además no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Podía darse el lujo de renunciar por un instante a su orgullo.

-Muy bien. Dame tu regalo-

-Gracias. Solo necesito que cierres los ojos por favor-

Lo hizo. Y al hacerlo pudo escucharla acercarse aún más.

-Um… ¿Podrías inclinarte un poco hacia adelante?-

-¿Pretendes que haga una reverencia ante ti, miko?-

Kagoe contuvo las ganas de bufar.

-No me atrevería ni a pensarlo. Por favor, solo agáchate un poco o no podré darte mi regalo-

Sesshomaru accedió, razonando que fuese lo que fuese, esa sería probablemente la última vez que tendría que lidiar con la miko de todos modos.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Con el taiyoukai en posición, Kagome se armó de valor, se paró en la punta de sus pies, estiró el cuello, preparó los labios, y besó a Sesshomaru en la mejilla derecha.

Existen pocas cosas o personas en el mundo capaces de tomar por sorpresa a Sesshomaru. Pero aquello era algo que definitivamente no vio venir. Y lo que era peor, es que no supo como sentirse al respecto. Si debía indignarle que la miko tuviera el atrevimiento de posar sus labios de esa forma en él. Si debía sorprenderle y hasta estar agradecido con ella por ofrecerle tan significativa muestra de afecto. O si debiera preocuparle no poder cumplir su promesa a Inuyasha de mantener a Kagome sana y salva, pues muy probablemente se había vuelto loca si había decidido darle un beso, aunque solo fuera en la mejilla.

Kagome no mantuvo el beso por demasiado tiempo. Después de todo aunque se trataba de una genuina muestra de afecto de su parte, la intención más que nada era la de hacer una travesura. Se separó de él rápidamente y dio un par de pasos.

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que quería hacer eso. Espero no te moleste- se disculpó, mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y observó detenidamente a la miko.

Y como la primera vez que la vio, el taiyoukai se planteó la pregunta ¿Es en verdad humana esta mujer?

Su reiki, más abundante que el de cualquier otra sacerdotisa que hubiera conocido, la hacía parecer un ser más bien divino. Creaba un aura protectora que la rejuvenecía y protegía de forma natural y constante. Por eso su aroma no estaba manchado con enfermedad, mugre, muerte ni esos pestilentes olores que impregnan a todos los humanos. Por ello podía sentir su aroma de forma pura. Una fragancia única que era dulce y picante al mismo tiempo. Como miel y canela.

Aquella mujer que a pesar de haber estado en tantos campos de batalla, de enfrentar a seres indescriptiblemente viles y haber sufrido tantas heridas físicas y emocionales, seguía siendo un ente desbordante de bondad, misericordia y amor. Una guerrera consumada que jamás desarrolló gusto por el combate y menos por el acto de matar.

Cómo es que Inuyasha no la había vuelto su mujer pese a todo el tiempo que viajaron juntos estaba más allá de la comprensión de Sesshomaru. Pues encima de todo lo ya mencionado anteriormente, Kagome era una mujer hermosa. Con una belleza comparable incluso con el de algunas demonesas. Sus ojos caoba, su cabello fino y brilloso con el color de la noche. Su piel blanca e inmaculada. Sus piernas largas y musculosas junto a nalgas grandes y carnosas, ambas producto de sus largos viajes a pie. Su cintura angosta que contrastaba con sus anchas caderas, perfectas para parir cachorros.

Aquella hermosa y enigmática que jamás sintió miedo por él, ahora sentía confianza y afecto. Los suficientes como para decidirse a hacer algo como darle un beso en la mejilla. Aquella criatura que habría sido responsable directa de ponerlo en el camino que lo guió hasta su cachorra humana y e incluso a revelar su propio colmillo. Liberándolo de la sombra de su padre en el proceso.

Sí. Ella nunca lo sabría. Pero en lo que concernía a Sesshomaru, él tenía muchas más razones para estar agradecido con ella, que ella con él.

Kagome por su parte se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa. Sesshomaru no había dicho nada por más de un minuto. Solo la observaba serenamente. Kagome podía sentir como si el taiyoukai mirara dentro de todos los rincones de su alma. Y se sintió extrañamente indefensa.

-B-bueno. Si no hay más que decir, me iré de una vez para que puedas volver al castillo. Adiós y- se había dado la vuelta mientras hablaba, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar y girar lo suficiente para darle la espalda al taiyoukai, sintió a este tomarla del brazo derecho.

Kagome se congeló en su sitió y volteó su vista al rostro de Sesshomaru, quien no dejaba de observarla con su indescifrable expresión.

-¿S-Sesshomaru?-_ ¡Ho no! ¿¡Sí se molestó?! _

Sintió que la jalaba suavemente del brazo para que estuviera viéndolo de frente nuevamente. Kagome ahora estaba muy nerviosa. Sesshomaru era ya de por si una criatura de aspecto imponente, y ser tan alto en comparación a ella no la ayudaba. Sesshomaru entre cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre ella, lo que hizo a su enorme figura proyectar una sombra sobre la pobre Kagome, quien entró en pánico.

-¡S-S-Sesshomaru lo siento!- Kagome bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpas.

-¡Solo era un gesto de mi gratitud! ¡Si cometí alguna clase de- sus suplicas cesaron cuando la mano izquierda de Sesshomaru la tomó la barbilla. La hizo elevar la vista de vuelta a él.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo que Kagome no habría creído posible ni en un universo paralelo. Sesshomaru posó sus labios sobre los de ella. La besó. Suave y lentamente. Como si estuviera besando a una criatura débil y frágil.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento. Su espalda se congeló, dejándola tiesa y a total merced del demonio. Y no pudo pensar en ningún lugar mejor para estar.

Kagome cerró los ojos y se dejó atrapar por la sensación de los labios de Sesshomaru. Elevó sus brazos para poder posar sus manos en el pecho de él y la invadió una indescriptible calidez que no había sentido nunca.

Supo que ese era un momento que no olvidaría jamás. Y que definitivamente nunca podría terminar de pagarle a Sesshomaru por todas las cosas que le había dado.

Más pronto de lo que le habría gustado admitir, el taiyoukai puso fin a su tierno beso. Kagome dio un gran suspiro y sin abrir los ojos giró su cabeza para que su barbilla acariciara la palma de la mano de Sesshomaru.

-Eres una mujer extraordinaria- musió él.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.

-Bendito será el hombre que pueda hacerse llamar tu esposo. Así que procura a elegir a alguien que sea digno de ti-

Kagome quiso llorar de alegría nuevamente. Y al no poder encontrar el aliento ni las palabras para responder, se limitó asentir con la cabeza.

-Ahora, ve a casa y sé muy feliz- concluyó, finalmente alejándose de ella y cortando el contacto entre ambos.

Kagome comprendió que el taiyoukai estaba listo para dejarla ir. Y que por consiguiente ella debía estar lista para irse. Y así era. Estaba lista para dejar ese mundo atrás.

Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta el poso de las almas. Acarició la forma de madera con sus dedos para luego plantar sus manos firmemente y ayudarse a pasar sus piernas sobre la barda. Sentada desde ese borde miró al fondo del poso donde solo se veía tierra aún muy húmeda por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Entonces, justo antes de dejarse caer al fondo, una idea llegó a su mente.

-Sesshomaru-

-Uhm-

-En quinientos años este bosque y todo el valle serán lugares muy diferentes. Tanto que será irreconocible. Pero este poso seguirá aquí. Yo estaré saliendo de él y retomaré mi vida en la casa y el templo construidos alrededor de este lugar. Si te es posible. ¿Crees que…-

Giró para poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Podrías visitarme? Me… Me gustaría poder volver a verte. Presentarte a mi familia-

Sesshomaru le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Será un placer. Hasta entonces. Pequeña miko-

Kagome se ruborizó pero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias. ¡Adios Sesshomaru! ¡Cuídate mucho!-

Kagome se giró hacia el poso y se dejó caer en su interior.

Sesshomaru suspiró. Al parecer, incluso él había sufrido perdidas con la desaparición de la Perla de Shikkon. Dejar ir a tan invaluable criatura era una gran lástima. Pero sin importar cual divinos fuesen sus rasgos, Kagome seguía siendo humana. Significa que, incluso si lo hubiese deseado, siempre habrían barreras que nunca se podrían cruzar.

Pero quizás, solo quizás en quinientos años, cuando se encontraran en otro mundo y otro lugar que Sesshomaru no podía ni imaginar… Quizás entonces las cosas serían diferentes… Quizás.

-¡AHG!- se escuchó un grito de dolor desde el interior del poso.

Con su súpr velocidad se asomó en el interior del vertedero de cadáveres y vio en el fondo la figura de Kagome tendida en el suelo, cubierta de lodo.

La miko miró hacia el cielo y al encontrarse con Sesshomaru su rostro se llenó de miedo. Volvió su vista hacia el piso y embarró sus manos con más lodo. Luego volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Hacia abajo. Después de repetir la acción varias veces, Kagome comenzó a hiperventilar hasta que un con un gran grito encareció lo que estaba mal.

-¡NO¡ ¡No, no, no! ¡Déjame pasar! ¡DÉJAME PASAR!- gritó llena de aflicción.

* * *

¡Uff! El capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Espero disfrutaran las interacciones entre nuestros protagonistas. ¿Creyeron que Kagome volería a casa tan facilmente? Nop. Todavía tiene muchas aventuras que vivir en el Japón feudal. Y muchos parientes más de Sesshomaru por conocer.

Los reviews son el combustible del autor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El fango había amortiguado la caída de Kagome. Además, la muchacha que había caído de frente, y había logrado clavar las manos antes de que su cabeza impactara con el suelo, aunque no pudo evitar que las puntas de sus largos cabellos se undieran en el lodo.

Pero el azote de la caída hizo que le tomara un momento comprender lo que había pasado.

_El portal… ¿No se abrió? _

Al dejarse caer dentro del pozo no la había recibido ninguna luz blanca y azul. No se había abierto ningún puente espacial. En su lugar simplemente había ido a parar al fondo del pozo de huesos y ahora se encontraba con mas manos y pies hundidas en el lodo.

Kagome volteó al cielo para confirmar sus sospechas y efectivamente, su vista se encontró no con el ensombrecido techo de la casa que cubría el pozo en su época, sino con los cerúleos cielos del Japón Feudal. Y asomando la cabeza sobre el marco que formaban los bordes del pozo estaba Sesshomaru, mirándola con confusa expresión.

Kagome fue invadida por un estremecedor miedo. Volvió su vista hacia el suelo y enterró intencionalmente sus manos en el lodo, como si con dicha acción fuese a encontrar alguna llave o perilla secreta que abriera el portal que la enviaría a casa.

Comenzó a gatear sobre el fondo del poso, ensuciándose por completo, pero ya sin importarle esto último. Pero al no poder encontrar nada más que raíces y rocas entre el fango, volvió a mirar al cielo.

El cielo seguía ahí. miró de vuelta al suelo y la pasta de tierra que ahora manchaba casi todo su atuendo, seguía ahí. Repitió el proceso varias veces. Se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero no había ninguna otra explicación: el portal había fallado.

_¡La perla! ¡La perla abrió el portal! Sin la perla… _

La revelación hizo que Kagome entrara en un estado de completa desesperación y terror. De pronto le costó trabajo el simple acto de respirar, y comenzó a hiper ventilar, su vista fija en el lodo en el que se hundían sus manos y algunos cabellos dada su postura. Apretó sus puños escondidos dentro de la viscosa sustancia y sin nada más que hacer gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡NO! ¡No, no, no! ¡Déjame pasar! ¡DEJAME PASAR!-

Kagome levantó ambos puños, pesados por todo el lodo que se había debido tanto a su pueblo como a su ropa, y los abatió con todas su fuerzas contra el suelo. Una y otra vez.

-¡Ábrete! ¡Tienes que abrirte! ¡Debo ir a casa! ¡Quiero ir a casa, con mi familia!- gritaba histérica, dando golpe tras golpe, salpicándose de fango todo el cuerpo, incluso su rostro.

Fue fácil para Sesshomaru lo que estaba ocurriendo. La magia que convertía al fondo del poso en una puerta entre su época y la de la miko se había esfumado. De modo que Kagome ya no podría regresar a su hogar.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡¿Hice lo que tenía que hacer y qué gané?! ¡¿Todos mis amigos están muertos y ahora ni siquiera puedo irme a mi casa?!-

Era difícil decir a quién le gritaba Kagome. ¿Al pozo? ¿El portal? ¿Su infortunado destino? ¿Dios?

Eventualmente sus brazos se hicieron demasiado pesados. Su respiración dolorosa. Se desplomó sobre el fango que ahora cubría casi todo su cuerpo, mismo que ya no se distinguía bien de entre el fondo del pozo.

Kagome mantenía su mirada perdida en alguna parte del suelo. El fango parecía burlarse de ella. Insultarla incluso. Su mugrosa y húmeda recompensa después de haber dedicado años de su vida y sacrificar la vida de cinco amigos para erradicar la perla de Shikon.

Kagome jamás se había sentido tan miserable ni sola en su vida. Era como si jamás hubiese tenido noción de lo que era tener un corazón roto, o sentirse sola. Aquellos sentimientos de traición que experimentó cuando veía a Inuyasha escaparse al encuentro de Kikyo le parecía ahora un juego de niños. En retrospectiva aquello había sido no muy diferente a pisar uno de los legos de Souta con los pies descalzos. ¿Pero esto? Esto era, simple y sencillamente, como si alguien de pronto le hubieran arrancado las ganas de vivir.

Y en ese estado de absoluto dolor e incertidumbre, Kagome hizo lo que hacen todos los niños perdidos. Se echó a llorar, suplicando a los cuatro vientos la ayuda de sus familiares.

-¡Mama! ¡Mamá! Mamá, por favor!-

Sesshomaru era conocido como el más despiadado e implacable de los cuatro Señores Youkai de Japón. Había masacrado a ejércitos enteros desde que era un adolescente de apenas cien años. Conocía un sin número de variantes en lo que se refiere a gritos de aflicción que lanzan humanos y demonios en el momento de su muerte.

Y sin embargo nunca, jamás había escuchado a alguien proyectar semejante sufrimiento en su voz.

Pero entonces algo más ocurrió. Kagome comenzó a proyectar un aura rosa sobre su piel. Comenzó a expedir luz cual luciérnaga en mita de la noche. El aura se volvió tan intensa que a la vista comenzó a semejarse a una cortina de humo resplandeciente que rodeaba a la miko.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Kagome con todas sus fuerzas, dando un fuerte golpe de su mano derecha contra el suelo.

Acompañando al golpe de la miko, el aura que la cubría se disparó en todas direcciones como fuego salvaje de una gran explosión. Llamaradas de reiki se precipitaron en todas direcciones hasta escapar por el acceso del pozo. Aa la vista de cualquiera parecería que el poso acababa de convertirse en un volcán en erupción. Un volcán de fuego rosa y magenta.

Incluso habiéndose alejado a tiempo a una distancia segura, Sesshomaru podía sentir como aquella asombrosa cantidad de reiki le quemaba la piel. Una sensación que rara vez tenía la oportunidad de experimentar. Jamás imaginó que Kagome poseyera tanto poder oculto.

Podía escuchar que la miko había vuelto a su labor de golpear el suelo con sus puños.

_¿Acaso intenta forzar la apertura del portal con su propio poder?_

Era una posibilidad. Ella era la guardiana de la perla después de todo. Si él poder de la perla había abierto la puerta, quizás Kagome que era su guardiana podría hacerlo por sí misma.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que las flamas de reiki empezaran a apagarse. O que los intervalos entre los golpes de la miko se hicieran cada vez más prolongados. Sesshomaru finalmente pudo volver a ver dentro del pozo. Y en su interior seguía presente la inerte figura de Kagome.

Kagome estaba exhausta. Jamás había hecho algo parecido a lo que acababa de hacer. Canalizar su energía espiritual con cada fibra de su ser o usarla como un martillo para golpear el suelo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. O qué lograría con ello. Pero la desesperación le decía que debía hacer algo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que solo rendirse y tener que admitir que nunca jamás volvería ver a su madre, su hermano, ni su abuelo.

Pero su último esfuerzo también había fallado. Igual que todo lo demás.

-Se me ha negado todo… incluso volver a casa- musitó entre lágrimas.

Escuchó un sonido extraño que la hizo girar la vista. Junto a ella, con el lodo manchando su pulcra vestimenta, estaba Sesshomaru.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y si tuviera que juzgarla solo por el semblante en su mirada, Sesshomaru habría creído que a la adolescente le había robado el alma.

-Kagome-

Al escuchar su nombre, la muchacha sintió ganas de romper a llorar de nuevo y lanzarse a los brazos del demonio. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Además, con todo el lodo que ahora le cubría el cuerpo le era muy difícil moverse.

-Está cerrado- dijo, bajando la vista de vuelta al suelo.

Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos no podían ver nada especial en el lodo que cubría el piso y las paredes del pozo.

Extendió sus sentidos naturales. Nada

Extendió su youki hacia el suelo y las paredes, intentando encontrar algún rastro de la magia que había permitió a la miko viajar a través del tiempo. Nada

-¿T-tú… ¿Tú puedes abrirlo?-

-No- respondió él, sin hacerla esperar un momento. La miko ya esperaba esa respuesta. Fue lo que dijo después, lo que la sorprendió. -Lo siento-

Si Kagome no estuviera tan afligida, habría percibido que aquello, más que una disculpa, era una confesión. Una vergonzosa confesión.

Sesshomaru era un youkai inmensamente poderoso. Uno de los más poderosos seres no solo de Japón, sino de todo el mundo. Y sin embargo, en ese momento, en esa situación, era completamente inútil. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado y desconocido con esa mujer? En cualquier otra situación habría podido resolver un problema matando a alguien, o torturando/amenazando con torturar a alguien más que pudiera resolver sus problemas. ¿Pero y esto? Los viajes en el tiempo no figuraban en ningún lugar de los vastos valles de su conocimiento. Ningún youkai con semejante habilidad. Ningún artefacto capaz de posibilitar tal viaje. Ningún Dios que se valiera de semejante estratagema para llevar a cabo sus planes.

¿Qué podía hacer él ahora para ayudar a esta joven miko de quien él **era responsable**? ¿Cómo cumpliría su promesa con Inuyasha de llevarla a casa? ¿Qué sería de su honor?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de los gimoteos de la pequeña humana.

-Lo lamento. Te he hecho perder el tiempo al venir aquí-

Sesshomaru quedó atónito.

-Y mira- extendió sus brazos llenos de lodo frente a ella -el kimono tan bonito que Rin me regaló tiene más lodo que un cerdo en primavera. Incluso tú estás sucio ahora y todo para nada. Lo siento-

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Kagome acababa de descubrir que jamás podría volver a su hogar ni ver a su familia. Que se quedaría atrapada para siempre en este mundo que ya no tenía nada para ofrecerle. ¿Y su primer instinto, a escasos segundos de haber terminado su tormenta emocional, era disculparse con él?

Sesshomaru se arrodilló junto a Kagome. Gesto que sorprendió a la chica, quien volteó a verlo a la cara. El sol había comenzado a ponerse en el horizonte, por lo que ahora la luz dentro del pozo comenzaba a menguar. Lo que permitía a Kagome apreciar mejor un brillo natural en los dorados ojos del perro. Ojos que parecían dos hermosas monedas de oro fundido.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Ella embelesada por la belleza de él. Él, estupefacto por las cualidades del carácter de ella.

El youkai tomó el rostro de la miko con ambas manos y comenzó a remover el fango de sus mejillas utilizando sus pulgares.

-¿Qué cosa eres tú pequeña miko?- inquirió con voz tan queda que Kagome casi apenas había podido oírlo.

Kagome sonrió y simplemente contestó -Son una niña que quiere irse a casa. Solo quiero irme a casa-

Las manos que sostenían su rostro fueron retiradas para dar paso a anchos y fuertes brazos que la rodearon por completo, dirigiéndola a un fuerte abrazo que terminó por poner su cara contra el pecho del demonio. Aunque sorprendida, Kagome no se resistió. Estaba demasiado cansada incluso para responder al abrazo. A pesar de sentir ganas de hacerlo. Cerró los párpados y acurrucó su rostro contra la afelpada estola de Seshomaru. Era la cosa más suave con la que su piel había tenido contacto.

Sesshomaru no era desconocido a la ira. Era un sentimiento que le era muy familiar. Especialmente a alguien como él. El heredero de un prestigioso linaje de demonios guerreros. Pero nunca, jamás, había sentido rabia en contra de Dios mismo.

_¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto? ¿Por qué has decidió castigarla así? ¿Acaso no cumplió satisfactoriamente con su deber? ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente castigarla con la muerte de todo su clan? ¿Del cachorro al que amaba como propio? ¿De los guerreros a quienes veía como hermanos? ¿Del bastardo al que por alguna razón deseba entregarle su corazón? ¿Por qué has decidido abandonar de este modo a tu leal y virtuosa cierva? _

Sesshomaru no lo podía entender. Simplemente no era concebible. Kagome era sin duda una agente de divina providencia. Una que había cumplido su labor de poner fin a la amenaza de la perla de Shikon. Entonces ¿Por qué razón había sido abandonada?

_Cumplió con su deber y sin embargo... A esta criatura cuya pureza está fuera de este mundo la has abandonado en el fango sin amigos, ni familia, ni una ruta de vuelta a casa. ¿Es este tu castigo? ¿Una penitencia por crímenes de los que no estoy enterado? _

-Me encanta como hueles- escuchó susurrar a la miko, mientras esta mantenía la cara hundida en el pelaje de su estola -Parece que trajeras puesta una loción cara para varones de Hugo Boss, Lacoste o algo así- bromeó.

Sesshomaru no podía entender como es que la humana era capaz de hacer una broma en un momento así. Pero no se atrevió a cuestionarla, ni a moverse. Tenía la seguridad de que si lo hacía, el corazón de la pobre chica se rompería en mil pedazos.

-Quiero irme a casa. Tan solo quiero irme a casa con mi mamá-

Lentamente, Kagome se quedó dormida en los brazos de Sesshomaru. Demasiado abatida por los eventos de la tarde. Él permaneció inmóvil. Cuestionándose no solo los motivos de Dios, pero pronto se limitó a razonar qué haría él ahora. Era obvio que no sería capaz de cumplir su pacto con Inuyasha, ni con la anciana miko, y menos aún con la propia Kagome. Eso era sencillamente inaceptable. Castigar a la miko era una cosa, pero Sesshomaru no permitiría que ni las estratagemas del mismo Dios pusieran una mancha en su honor.

_¿Pero y qué tal si no es así?_

Kagome lo había perdido prácticamente todo. Todo excepto a… él.

Donde murieron todos los compañeros de Kagome, él seguía con vida. Él aún estaba junto a ella. Él aún podía protegerla. Él podía darle un hogar. Un nuevo propósito. Él podría guiarla a encontrar un nuevo camino. ¿Qué tal si él era la recompensa de la miko? Estar bajo la protección del youkai más poderoso de Japón.

El perfecto asesino tomó su decisión. Hundió sus manos y brazos en el fango y delicadamente se irguió con la miko en brazos, liberándola del viscoso amarre del lodo. Cerró los ojos y las figuras de ambos fueron envueltas en una esfera de luz blanca. De un momento a otro, el orbe luminoso cubrió las formas de ambos individuos para luego dispararse a los cielos cual estrella fugaz. La esfera de luz se alejó de aquel desolado lugar en dirección al oeste.

* * *

Kagome despertó en medio de la noche dentro de una habitación muy familiar.

-Kagome-

La muchacha giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz, encontrando a Sesshomaru sentado junto a la cama.

-No era necesario que me trajeras de vuelta. Pudiste dejarme en casa de la anciana Kaede- respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Me disculpo-

Fue el turno de Kagome de quedar anonadada.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por no haber sido capaz de llevarte a casa-

La miko se sintió profundamente conmovida y sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-No digas hecho Sesshomaru. Me has ayudado muchísimo. No es tu culpa que el portal se haya cerrado-

-Aun así no borra el hecho de que fallé. Pero he llegado a una solución diferente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, y Kagome se sintió ligeramente intimidada por su gran estatura que era incluso más amenazante desde la posición en que ella estaba.

-Kagome Higurashi. Juré que te llevaría sana y salva de vuelta a tu hogar. Pero eso ya no es posible. Por ello, he decidido ofrecerte una alternativa. Te ofrezco que hagas del Tsuki no kodomo tachi tu hogar. Y que pases a formar parte de mi familia-

Kagome se empezó a reír nerviosamente. Pero no sabía si del miedo, la sorpresa o de alegría.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Sesshomaru?-

-Digo que te quedes a vivir aquí si lo deseas. El castillo será tu hogar y te convertirás en un miembro más del clan de la luna, igual a mi hija Rin. Tendrás todo lo que necesites y nada ni nadie se atreverá a lastimarte nunca más. Pero además, recibirás una buena educación. Podrás estudiar lo que desees y convertirte en lo que tú quieras siempre que te traiga honor y gloria a ti y nuestra familia. Te ofrezco una vida digna, segura y con propósito-

Si no estuviera tan cansada Kagome se habría reído a carcajadas. Pero le limitó a reír como si le hubieran contado un chiste decente Con suerte, quizás ofendería a Sesshomaru y la mataría ahí mismo. Pero eso no pasó. En su lugar, el youkai esperó a que terminara de reír para preguntarle -Qué me dices? Puedo llevarte con la anciana si lo prefieres-

Kagome se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Sería mi más grande honor poder vivir en tu castillo y formar parte de tu familia-

No se lo había pensado mucho. Había un mundo de implicaciones desconocidas para ella, pero a Kagome en ese momento no le importaban. Solo sabía que si se quedaba a vivir en el castillo al menos tendría acceso a sanitarios modernos y papel de baño.

-¿Hay agua por aquí?-

-A tu izquierda-

Kagome se giró para ver el mismo pichel de agua y un par de vasos en la misma mesa de noche junto a su cama. Tomó el pichel y se lo empinó como si fuera un gran tarro de cerveza.

-Perdón. ¿Fui grosera?- se disculpa al terminar su trago.

-Por ahora, eso no importa-

-Gracias-

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Deseas que traiga a Hakima?-

-No, muchas gracias. Pero por ahora, solo me gustaría volver a dormir-

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia la salida.

-Te das cuenta de que voy a ser tu esclava para toda la vida, con tanta deuda-

Para el demonio era difícil aceptar cuán diferente era la mujer en la cama, de la que había conocido durante la guerra contra Naraku.

-¿Sabes cuál sería una buena forma de empezar a pagar? Seca tus lágrimas y no llores más-

Kagome volvió a reírse -Sí. Efectivamente no voy a poder pagarte nunca. Pero gracias por tratar de ponérmelo fácil-

Para su vergüenza, Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de qué responder. Así que se limitó decir -Buenas noches, Kagome-

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru- respondió ella antes de que él saliera de la habitación.

Se dio media vuelta y hundió su cara en la almohada de plumas de ganso.

Fuera de la habitación estaban Jin, Jun y Hekima. El lord asintió con la cabeza para que sus sirvientas siguieran su puesto, pero cuando se retiró la curandera se fue detrás de él. Era de noche, el castillo estaba oscuro y había pocas personas caminando por los pasillos. Sesshomaru no tardó mucho en interrogar las intenciones de la cierva.

-¿Qué deseas Hekima?-

-Mi señor, pido permiso para hablar libremente- dijo ella, bajando la cabeza.

Eran pocos los sirvientes que se atreverían a hacer tal petición al mismísimo Sesshomaru. Pero Hekima había servido a la familia de la Luna desde los tiempos del padre de Sesshomaru. Curó incontables de sus heridas durante su crecimiento; y era uno de los pocos sirvientes además de Yaken por quienes Sesshomaru sentía genuino aprecio.

-Adelante-

La cierva se irguió para poder ver a su amo a la cara.

-Mi señor, ¿Por qué invitar a la miko a formar parte de su familia? Entiendo que no poder llevarla de vuelta a su hogar implica una mancha en su honor. Pero las circunstancias están más allá del control de cualquiera. Usted cumplió su juramento lo mejor que pudo. Incluso si puedo entender que le ofrezca vivir en el sagrado hogar ancestral de su familia… ¿Por qué añadirla a su árbol familiar?-

-Por que si existe un humano en este mundo que lo merezca, es ella. Yo la he visto Hekima. Es un ser misterioso y extraordinario. Arrebatada de su hogar en un mundo completamente distinto al nuestro para luchar en una guerra contra una de las criaturas más terribles que hayan pisado la tierra. Y su recompensa al final de todo eso ha sido ¿Nada? Todos sus aliados muertos y un camino a casa que ya no lleva a ninguna parte. No. No lo permitiré. Si Kami no compensa a la miko por sus servicios y sacrificios ante este mundo lo haré yo. Tal vez, debo ser yo, por ser el único que estuvo ahí al final de su gran viaje. De cualquier forma, a parte de hoy y hasta el día que ella decida lo contrario, este será su hogar. Y nosotros su familia-

Hekima no podía reconocer a su amo. Y sin embargo no se había sentido tan feliz en siglos. Se apresuró arrodillarse y postrarse hasta que su frente tocó la madera del piso.

-Usted Sesshomaru sama es el amo más justo y honrado que reina sobre Japón. De esto no me cabe la menor duda. Es un privilegio para esta vieja cierva poder servirle, mi poderoso y noble señor-

En labios de otros sirvientes habría sonado adulador. Pero Sesshomaru sabía que la curandera hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Ponte de pie Hekima y ve a dormir-

-Sí mi señor- la mujer se paró y tras hacer una última reverencia se dio vuelta para ir al edificio donde vivían los empleados del castillo.

-Una cosa más Hekima-

-¿Sí mi señor?-

-Si alguien te pregunta, diles lo mismo que te he contado. Si el personal del castillo va a chismorrear sobre esta situación, mejor lo hagan basados en la verdad-

La cierva le sonrió y continuó con su retirada.

Momentos más tarde, Hekima se encontraba tomando el té acompañada de otros distinguidos miembros de la servidumbre. Estaban Ishi, un youkai oso y capitán de la guardia del castillo. Ohara un youkai pulpo, jefe de cocina. Naoko una youkai mapache con el rol de ama de llaves. Y Yoshi, un youkai salamandra encargado del huerto y establos.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad estamos seguros de que es el amo Sesshomaru?- preguntó Yoshi, quien no podía creer la historia de Hekima.

-¡Yo creo que es maravilloso! Nuestro señor hoy y más que nunca se parece a su difunto padre. Me pregunto hasta donde llegará esta transformación- exclamó alegremente Naoko.

-Dos humanas en el castillo… comen tres veces al día ¿Saben?. Voy a estar muy ocupado a partir de ahora- bromeó Ohara.

-Creo que el castillo va a ver muchos cambios a partir de ahora. Pero creo que estamos olvidando lo más importante de todo esto-

-¿Ha sí Ishi? ¿Y qué podría ser eso?- inquirió Hekima, aunque sabía muy bien lo que el oso estaba por responder.

-¡Hora de hacer apuestas! ¡Cien monedas de oro a que Sesshomaru desposa a la miko para la próxima primavera!- declaró el capitán, poniendo un sobre de piel lleno de monedas sobre la mesa.

-¡Ishi no seas ridículo!- le regañó Naoko -La miko estará locamente enamorada de nuestro señor antes de que termine el mes. Y si nuestro señor se parece a su padre tanto como creemos… Setenta y cinco monedas a que se casan antes de que termine el verano-

-Eres una romántica sin remedio Naoko. Yo digo que la desposa para año nuevo. Apuesto sesenta monedas- se unió Ohara.

-Entonces yo voy setenta a que se casan durante las cosechas de otoño- agregó Yoshi.

-¿Qué tal tú Hekima? ¿Te unes a la diversión?-

La cierva sonrió.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?-

Sacó una bolsa de entre su obi y empezó a contar las monedas en su interior.

-Que les parece… Ochenta y cinco a que la desposa dentro de un año-

* * *

_Me tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente salió el 4to capítulo. Se que rompe mucho el flujo y el tono del drama la interacción de los sirvientes al final, pero no querían que se fueran con todo el malestar emocional que hay en el resto del capítulo._

_Dejen sus reviews por favor. Y nos leemos en la próxima._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Lo primero que hizo Kagome al despertar fue percatarse de que Sesshomaru no la había devuelto a la misma habitación que tuvo antes. La recámara en la que se e encontraba ahora era al menos el doble de grande. La cama tenía forma circular en vez de cuadrada, con sábanas blancas decoradas con emblemas de tres hexágonos rojos con flores de loto blancas en el centro. Tal y como los que Sesshomaru usaba en su atuendo habitual.

Fuera de la cama y simple mesa de noche con el pichel de agua, no había nada más en la habitación. lo cual hizo a la muchacha sentirse incómoda por tener tanto espacio desocupado a su alrededor.

-¿Hola?-

La puerta corrediza al fondo de la gran habitación se abrió momentos después y entraron juntas Jin y Jun.

-Buenos días, Kagom-sama. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntaron al unísono, haciendo una reverencia cuando estuvieron al pie de la cama.

Kagome sonrió viendo los familiares rostros de las youkai.

-Dentro de lo que cabe, supongo que bien. ¿Qué hago en esta enorme habitación vacía?-

-Está vacía con motivo de que usted misma se encargará más tarde de elegir los muebles que la ocuparán- respondió alegremente Jun.

-¿Yo elegiré los muebles?- preguntó Kagome, sorprendida.

-Así es- respondió Jin -Ya que esta será su habitación permanente, como nueva miembro del clan de la Luna, usted misma podrá elegir el mobiliario de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Takara-sama vendrá a verla después del desayuno para explicarle las actividades del día de hoy. ¿Le gustaría darse un baño primero?-

Mientras que la habitación era mucho más grande que en la que se había hospedado originalmente, el baño de aguas termales al que tenía acceso desde la puerta trasera de la habitación era relativamente del mismo tamaño, con el único aditivo de tener un baño sauna con espacio para al menos 3 personas, anexado junto a la piscina.

Kagome todavía no queriendo acostumbrarse a la idea de que la asistieran a bañarse, ordenó a las criadas esperarla fuera del baño. Una vez que emergió, estás le entregaron un yukata blanco sin ningún tipo de patrones ni escudos.

-Esto es solo provisional. Para el final del día, tendrás un guardarropa completo de trajes hechos a la medida con los diseños que más te guste- explicó Takara, quien ya la esperaba de regreso en la habitación.

-¡Mil perdones! Debi perder la noción del tiempo en el baño. Me olvidé por completo que me esperaba Takara-sama-

-No te preocupes Kagome. Y no hace falta que uses el honorífico conmigo tampoco. Después de todo ahora somos familia, prima-

Kagome se sonrojó por el recordatorio.

-Es verdad. Es extraño, sin ofender… Nunca… Nunca me imaginé siendo parte de la familia de Sesshomaru- dijo apenada.

-¡Oh yo estoy segura que sí!- respondió Takara con picardía -Aunque ciertamente no en estas condiciones. Pero dejemos eso de lado. Tu desayuno está por llegar y tenemos un largo día por delante. Primero iremos con el sastre a que te tomen medidas y luego podrás elegir los diseños que quieras para que confeccionen tus kimonos -

-¿No puedo simplemente usar kimonos como los que me dio Rin?-

-¿¡Ho Kami, no?!- contestó una horrorizada Takara -Digo, claro que se antoja de vez en cuando usar un simple _Komon _durante los fines de semana. Pero ahora eres de la nobleza Kagome. Tu vestuario debe ser un reflejo de tu estatus como princesa Youkai-

Kagome se sonrojó incluso más. _¿Princesa youkai yo?_

-Después de la ropa iremos al taller del carpintero para que puedas escoger tú misma los muebles que habrá en tu habitación. Incluso podrás cambiar la cama si quieres. Y después, vamos a consentirnos yendo al spa del castillo. Hekima-sensei nos contó que necesitas urgentemente ajustes en toda tu estructura muscular y ósea. Tendremos una pausa para que comas junto con Rin. Y después de eso visitaremos otros lugares para ver cuál será tu rol dentro del castillo y que disciplinas de combate estudiarás a partir de ahora. Finalmente, por la noche, tendremos una cena privada para darte la bienvenida. Solo mujeres claro. Conocerás a algunas de tus nuevas primas y tías-

-N-no puedo esperar. Sí que va a ser un día divertido- respondió Kagome intentando esconder sus nervios. Pero al menos, si la agenda era tan apretada como Takara la estaba haciendo sonar al menos no le dejaría tiempo de pensar en los horribles acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Para sorpresa de Kagome, Takara le dio el día libre a las gemelas Jin y Jun, con la consigna de que de esa forma sería más fácil para ambas socializar.

La sastrería del castillo era operada por un youkai araña de seis brazos llamao Aoki. Un hombre calvo que parecía un hombre alrededor de 40 años de edad. Con sus múltiples extremidades, que podía estirar y contraer a voluntad, el hombre no tardó en tomar las medidas de Kagome de cabo a rabo.

A Kagome no le fue nada fácil hacerse a la idea de quedar en ropa interior en frente de un hombre al que acababa de conocer. Pero Takara logró convencerla luego de hablarle del diligente servicio que había presentado el señor Aoki durante generaciones al clan de la Luna. Sin mencionar que era virtualmente incapaz de tener pensamientos lascivos a estas alturas, ya que lo habían castrado hace más de mil años cuando tomó el cargo…

-¿Kagome tiene senos bastante grandes para una hembra humana japonesa, no te parece Aoki?-

-¡Takara!- gritó Kagome escandalizada, cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos.

-Ciertamente, señora. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con esa extraña prenda que la señorita utiliza-

-¿Extraña prenda?-

-Habla de mi sostén-

-Si así es como llama a la prenda que usa alrededor de sus senos en lugar de _saharashi_, entonces sí-

-¿Kagome de qué están hablando?- inquirió Takara, quien estaba muy interesada en saber de esta misteriosa prenda. Y es que, si bien las hembras inu eran famosas en el mundo youkai por ser poseedoras naturales de gran belleza, fuerza e inteligencia, también eran conocidas por ser particularmente delgadas y tener senos pequeños en comparación a la mayoría de daiyoukais.

Para algunas perras, como era el caso de Takara, esto las acomplejaba…

-Pues esta cosa… es…-

-Anda, no te hagas de rogar-

No era que se hiciera de rogar. Simplemente a Kagome le creaba conflicto tener que revelar la existencia de una prenda femenina que sabía no existiría en Japón sino hasta dentro de varios siglos.

-Pues… de dónde vengo, en lugar de sujetar los senos con saharashis las mujeres utilizamos estas cosas llamadas sostén o brasier, que nos ayuda a minimizar el movimiento de los senos al caminar, correr y esas cosas- explicó la miko. Saliendo de detrás de los protectores tras los cuales se había desvestido y donde le estaban tomando las medidas.

-Ya veo- respondió Takara, rodeando a la humana y mirando analíticamente la extraña prenda de color negro que envolvía sus senos.

-A pesar de tener un diseño tan simple, es evidente que ofrecen gran soporte. Aunque con los ajustes necesarios estoy seguro de que podrían ajustarse para que parezca que una mujer tiene un busto más erguido o incluso más voluminoso de lo que es en realidad- agregó el arácnido, cuya figura pronto se vio cubierta por la amenazadora sombra de la señora inu.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no informaste a ninguna de tus amas de la existencia de tal prenda?-

-E-él amo Sesshomaru me ordenó reparar las prendas de la miko. Pero no tenía material ideal al que usaron para confeccionarlos y me dijo que no importaba porque Rin-sama pensaba regalarle ropa para su estadía-

-Bueno pues aquí tienes tu nuevas órdenes- pronunció Takara con autoridad, al tiempo que empezaba a desvestirse, muy para desgracia de la ya de por sí escandalizada Kagome -Toma inmediatamente mis medidas y hazme seis de estos "sostenes". Un par solo para soporte, y un par para cada uno de los efectos que describiste. Los quiero para antes de que termine el día ¿Escuchaste?-

-Takara…-

-No te preocupes Kagome. Esto no tardará nada. Ya viste lo rápido que trabaja este hombre- dijo sin inmutarse, pese al hecho de estar desnuda del torso hacia arriba con un hombre que no era su pareja poniéndole cuatro de sus seis manos encima.

-Si gustas, ve revisando los cortes de tela que quieres que usen para tus ropajes-

Kagome decidió que era mejor hacerle caso a su nueva prima. Y dando la espalda a la incómoda escena se vistió de prisa y se alejó al catálogo de exhibición de telas. Era un catálogo de las más finas sedas, en los colores y diseños más hermosos y complejos que hubiera visto en su vida.

-¡Ho, con que aquí están!- irrumpió en el taller una nueva voz femenina. Kagome se giró para ver entrar una mujer alta. De casi dos metros de estatura si tuviera que suponer. Tenía el cabello de un intenso color morado como pétalos de bugambilia y ojos rojos como claveles. Un par se cuernos cónicos y ondulados en forma de S adornaban su cabeza. Aquella mujer no era una perra como Takara o Sayaka. Era una dragona. Y a diferencia de Takara, quien solo vestía un _Kurotomesode, _aquella yukai llevaba un _Uchikake _sobre su kimono. Lo que le hizo pensar a Kagome que se trataba de alguien de mayor rango en la jerarquía familiar. Sospechas que se vieron confirmadas por Takara momentos después.

-¡Buenos días Mamá Momo!- saludó Takara, saliendo desde detrás de los escudos.

-Buenos días, Takara. ¿Aprovechando la visita para mandarte a hacer ropa nueva?-

-Ciertamente. Y tú también deberías. Te lo explicaré después, pero primero-

-¡No me digas! ¿Esta preciosura es mi nueva cachorra? ¡Qué cosa más linda! Mucho gusto querida. Yo soy Momoka. Pero puedes llamarme Mamá Momo- exclamó alegremente la youkai, inclinándose un poco para que la pequeña humana no tuviera que alzar tanto la vista para verla a los ojos.

-Es un placer conocerla Señora Momoka. Yo soy Kagome. P-puedo preguntar ¿Por qué Mamá Momo?-

-Pues porque soy la más vieja de las mujeres del Tsuki no kodomo tachi. Por lo tanto, todos los niños de este castillo son mis hijos. Y eso ahora te incluye a ti-

Inmediatamente al escuchar esto, Kagome no pudo evitar ser invadida por un poco de melancolía. Pues indirectamente le acababan de recordar que ya nunca podría reunirse con su familia biológica. Sintiendo el cambio de ánimo en la aura de la miko, la dragona se acercó a ella y la envolvió en brazos. Gracias a la diferencia de estatura y con un practicado movimiento, acurrucó la cabeza de la miko entre sus senos. Que eran mucho más voluminosos que los de Kagome.

-Ya, ya niña. Todo va a estar bien. Verás que vas a ser muy feliz en tu nuevo hogar y con tu nueva familia. Y desde ahora siempre que necesites algo, tu Mamá Momo estará ahí para ti- le susurró cariñosamente mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

Kagome no pudo explicar por qué. Pero efectivamente fue invadida por la calidez y seguridad que solo produce el amoroso abrazo de una madre. Respondió el abrazo sin dudar y acurrucó el rostro contra el suave pecho de la dragona, quien tal y como indica el nombre, olía como un dulce centenar de flores.

-Gracias… Mamá Momo-

La yukai sonrió encantada y besó la nuca de la muchacha en sus brazos.

-Eso es. Anda linda, seca esas lágrimas que tenemos un día largo por delante-

Giro la vista sobre las telas y extendió el brazo para señalar una brillante fibra color esmeralda con diseños de flores doradas.

-Mira. ¡Con esto estarás preciosa!-

-Sí, creo que sí. Me gusta también este rojo con las palomas blancas. Y el negro con los peces koi es muy bonito-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tienes muy buen gusto, Kagome-

-Gracias. ¿Cuántos más debería escoger?-

-¡Los que quieras!-

* * *

Luego de salir de la sastrería, Momoko acompañó a Kagome y Takara a la carpintería a elegir los muebles para la nueva habitación de la miko. Después las tres mujeres se dirigieron al spa. Cosa que había empezado bastante bien para Kagome. Lo primero fue un tratamiento de limpieza facial, manicura y pedicura. Pero la cosa cambió cuando lo que iba a ser un relajante masaje corporal terminó convirtiéndose en una dolorosa sesión de terapia física. Y es que la pobre chica tenía tantos nudos musculares y huesos desalineados que casi se había echado a llorar en plena sesión.

Ahora su adolorido cuerpo reposaba en una bañera llena con agua de infusión herbal con efectos curativos. Por supuesto, la acompañaban Takara y Momoka.

-No había escuchado el crujir de tantos huesos ni cuando mastico vacas enteras. ¿Cómo sobreviviste así por tanto tiempo?- preguntó Momoka.

-No tengo idea. Había tenido dolores de espalda y algunos en los pies, pero no pensé que estuviera tan mal-

-Y me temo que no ha terminado. Ya sea hoy por la noche o mañana temprano seguro experimentarás algún tipo de crisis de curación-

-No me lo menciones por favor. ¿No podría simplemente quedarme aquí el resto de la semana?-

-¡Ha,ha,ha! Me temo que no es posible, querida Kagome. Tenemos un compromiso esta noche. Conocerás a las demás mujeres del clan que residen en el castillo-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y pensó un momento en las palabras de su nueva madre.

-¿Estará presente la madre de Sesshomaru?-

Momoka bufó.

-Los dioses podrían prenderle fuego a cada bosque de Japón, y eso no bastaría para sacar a mi tía de su casa- dijo Takara.

-¿Significa que la madre de Sesshomaru no vive en este castillo?-

-No. Este es el hogar ancestral del clan Tsuki. La madre de Sesshomaru es originaria del clan Tengoku. Claro que Sadashi tendría que vivir aquí en la casa de su esposo, pero desde la muerte de Touga se mudó de regreso al hogar de su propio clan- explicó Momoko.

_Sadashi. Con que ese es el nombre de la madre de Sesshomaru. "El perfecto asesino" y "La mujer ambiciosa". Tiene sentido._

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces, eso la deja a usted como la matriarca del clan, Mamá Momo?-

-¡Ha,ha,ha! Oh no, para nada, querida. Siendo la viuda de Touga, Sadashi seguirá siendo la matriarca del clan Tsuki hasta que muera o hasta que Sesshomaru contraiga matrimonio. Lo que pase primero-

-Pero usted dijo que todos los niños del clan son sus hijos. Pensé que usted era la matriarca-

-Me refería más a una cuestión simbólica. Mi tiempo como matriarca, si alguna vez existió, fue hace mucho. Me verás muy joven, pero en realidad soy la tía abuela de Sesshomaru. Contraje matrimonio por motivos políticos con el tío de Touga. Sería muy raro que una dragona fuese reina de un clan de perros. ¿No lo crees?-

Kagome volvió a asentir, maravillada.

-Wow. No tenía idea de que la familia de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru fuera tan grande-

Fue imposible para Kagome no notar la reacción en ambas mujeres al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha. Las sonrisas de Takara y Momoka se desvanecieron al escuchar el nombre del hijo bastardo de Touga.

-Kagome, mi cielo, preferimos no llamar al medio hermano de Sesshomaru por su nombre dentro de las paredes de este casillo- musitó Momoka.

Kagome tragó saliva. No quería tener que iniciar una conversación que pudiera hacerla pelear con sus nuevos familiares, quienes la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pero sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha no le permitirían simplemente pasar por alto lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué era un mestizo?- preguntó cautelosamente.

-Porque era un hijo ilegítimo que abandonó el clan en desgracia- respondió Takara.

-¿"Abandonó"? significa que… ¿Se fue por su propia voluntad?- cuestionó, muy intrigada.

-Es una larga historia Kagome. Una para la que no es un buen momento. Por ahora relájate. Nosotras también tenemos muchas preguntas que estamos reservando para la cena de esta noche. Estoy segura de que será una velada muy interesante-

Kagome decidió darle la razón a la anciana youkai.

* * *

El masaje había dejado a Kagome más adolorida y adormecida de lo esperado. Así que Takara decidió cancelar sus planes para después de la comida, y optaron mejor por dejar a Kagome descansando de vuelta en su habitación. Kagome se dejó caer en su cama como un tronco y se quedó profundamente dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Horas más tarde, Kagome caminaba nerviosamente acompañada de Takara a la cena hecha en su honor. Ambas damas llevaban puestos hermosos kimonos. Kagome un _Furisode_ y Takara un _Kurotomesode_ que, entre otros detalles, lucían el escudo de hexágonos rojos que Kagome había visto ya tantas veces.

-El escudo de la familia Tsuki- había explicado Takara.

Era por eso que se le podía encontrar no solo en la ropa de Sesshomaru, sino en todas partes del castillo. Takara guió a Kagome a un par de grandes puertas corredizas que al abrirse revelaron una amplia terraza iluminada por la pálida luz de pequeñas esferas de cristal luminiscentes que flotaban estáticas en los alrededores.

En medio de aquel lugar había una gran mesa circular con seis asientos, donde se encontraban sentadas Momoka junto a otras tres youkais que Kagome no conocía. Dos de ellas eran claramente demonios inu por su color de cabello y marcas en las mejillas. Pero la otra llamó la atención de Kagome al tratarse de una mujer de piel morena y pelo negro, y a quien le salían largas plumas de color verde y rojo por sobre las orejas.

-Muy buenas noches a todas. Me permito presentarles a la nueva integrante de nuestra familia. Kagoem Higurashi- pronunció Takara, cuando estuvieron cerca de la mesa.

-Es un honor conocerlas a todas- dijo Kagome haciendo una reverencia.

-Te damos la bienvenida, Kagome Higurashi. Mi nombre es Momoka. Encantada- Momoka llevaba puesto un uchikake incluso más hermoso que el que había usado temprano ese mismo día. Así como listones de oro que envolvían y colgaban de sus cuernos. Y si bien ella y Kagome ya se conocían, era la tradición que en la cena de bienvenida cada mujer se presente de la más vieja a la más joven.

-Bienvenida Kagome. Yo soy Den- dijo una de las ino youkais, que estaba sentada justo frente a Kagome. Den también llevaba puesto un uchikake sobre su kimono. Su cabello blanco como la nieve estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo amarrado con un peine rojo y varios _hana kanzashi._

-Bienvenida Kagome- habló la morena -Yo soy Yelitza. Es un placer conocerte- como Kagome, Yelitza llevana puesto un _furisode_, lo cual indicaba que no estaba casada. Llevaba el pelo suelto por encima de una bandaba sobre la furente adornada con coloridos patrones geométricos que Kagome no podía descifrar.

Finalmente habló la última inu youkai en la mesa. La más corta de edad y estatura.

-Bienvenida Kagome. Yo soy Fumiko. Es un placer conocerte- musitó con delicada voz. Como sus parientes inu, Fumiko tenía un cabello distinguidamente blanco, pero con un muy ligero tono rozado. También llevaba puesto un furisode, pero lo que llamó la atención de Kagome fue cómo la youkai lucía un peinado en forma de hongo con el que utilizaba sus cabellos como un velo natural para cubrir su rostro. Y cómo podía alcanzar a ver que usaba un antifaz que cubría totalmente la vista de la inu.

-Estamos muy contentas con tu llegada y muy emocionadas por poder conocerte al fin- dijo Momoka, una vez que Kagome y Takara se sentaron.

-En éxtasis- musitó sarcásticamente Den.

-Concuerdo. Hace mucho que deseaba conocer a la Guardiana de la perla de Shikkon- dijo Yelitza.

-¿Ustedes ya me conocían?- preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-No hay mimbro de la aristocracia youkai de Japón que no haya oído hablar de la miko de la perla de Shikkon. Las hazañas de tu clan son conocidos por todas partes- dijo Fumika.

-¿E-en serio? No tenia idea. ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Niña, sabemos todo sobre tus aventuras y tus compañeros. Los hemos estado monitoreando desde que la abominación se cruzó en el camino de Sesshomaru- explicó Den.

-¿La "Abominación"?-

-Se refiere al hanyou araña, Kagome. No decimos su nombre, pues no es digo de ser recordado-

-Me temo que no comprendo del todo-

Den exhaló con frustración y volteó a ver a Momoka -Pensé que habías dicho que era inteligente. ¿O acaso debí entender "Para una humana"?-

Momoka no descuidó su sonrisa. -No seas grosera Den. Ella aún no conoce nada de cómo funciona ni cual grande es el dominio de los daiyoukai sobre Japón- la dragona giró para encontrar los ojos de Kagome.

-Es muy sencillo, mi pequeña. Normalmente los daiyoukais no nos inmiscuimos en los asuntos de los humanos y menos de hanyous molestos con delirios de grandeza. Pero cuando la Abominación casi devora a Sesshomaru, uno de los cuatro señores Youkai de Japón, digamos que capturó el interés de toda la aristocracia. Normalmente esto tendría que haberse considerado como un acto de guerra y todo el clan Tsuki tendría que haber intervenido para matar al monstruo. Pero, ya conoces a Sesshomaru. Ser engañado y humillado hizo que se tomara las cosas de forma… Muy personal-

-Ya lo creo. No hay estado tan molesto desde que el tío Touga le dijo que no le heredaría la Tetsusaiga- comentó Yelitza.

-En efecto. Le prohibió al resto del clan intervenir en la cacería y volvió su meta personal acabar con quien lo había engañado. Pero eso no nos impidió estar al tanto de los movimientos del monstruo, ni de los otros guerreros que le estuvieran dando caza. Fue así como nos enteramos de tu existencia y la de tu pequeño grupo. Imagina nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que el medio hermano de Sesshomaru también estaba tras la cabeza de la Abominación-

-Pero entonces… Eso significa qué… ¿Ustedes podrían haber ayudado a acabar con él?- preguntó Kagome, sintiéndose muy afligida de saber que si la familia de Sesshomaru hubiera ayudado infinidad de tragedias podrían haberse evitado.

-¿Ayudado? Con la fuerza combinada del clan habríamos pulverizado a es alimaña. Pero Sesshomaru necesitaba limpiar su honor, así como reafirmar su posición como patriarca del clan Tsuki y señor de las tierras del oeste. Si no su posición dentro del clan y la balanza de poder con los demás clanes habría sido puesta en duda-

-P-pero… pero-

-¡No demos vueltas a ese asunto! La Abominación está muerta. Sesshomaru es más poderoso que nunca. Y Kagome ahora es una de nosotras. Así que, ¡Cuéntanos Kagome! ¿De dónde es que sacas esas prendas tan extrañas que solo tú usas? ¿Acaso las hiciste tú misma?- desvió la conversación Takara.

-A bueno… pues…- Kagome se sintió muy nerviosa al tener todas las miradas puestas sobre ella. Sabía que este tipo de preguntas vendrían. Y que lo mejor era decir la verdad, omitiendo los detalles que revelaran la verdadera naturaleza de sus orígenes.

-La verdad es que, no nací en Edo. Supongo que la mejor manera de describirlo es, vengo de un mundo distinto-

La sorpresa en los rostros de las demonezas a su alrededor no se hizo esperar.

-¿Eres una viajera entre mundos?- preguntó Fumiko.

-Sí, aunque no exactamente por decisión propia-

-¿Llegaste por accidente?- preguntó Yelitza.

-Algo así. ¿Conocen el pozo devorador de huesos que está cerca de la aldea de Inuyasha? Ese mismo poso existe en mi mundo. Un día que me encontraba cerca de él hubo un gran destello de luz y de su interior salió una youkai cien pies que me arrastró a este mundo. Creo que fue gracias a que en ese tiempo llevaba la perla de Shikkon dentro de mi cuerpo. Aunque nunca he sabido cómo es que llegó ahí en primer lugar. Quizás nunca lo sabré-

-Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de tu abundante poder espiritual no fuiste entrenada en su uso?- inquirió Den.

-Bueno eso es porque… ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía hasta que empecé a tener aventuras en este mundo. De donde vengo las mikos no poseen poderes sobre naturales. De hecho sus únicas habilidades de sanación son por medio de herbolaria y distintos tipos de tratamientos naturales. Claro que oran a los dioses y tienen sus cantos y conjuros, pero… no es como aquí. De donde vengo no verás a una miko lanzar flechas envueltas en fuego rosa formado por su reiki-

-Espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que las mikos de tu mundo no saben o no pueden usar reiki?- cuestionó Fumiko.

-La verdad no sabría decir. Un poco de ambas cosas, supongo-

-¿Pero entonces cómo hacen las mikos y monjes, quienes imagino tampoco tienen poderes espirituales, para proteger los asentamientos humanos de demonios salvajes?-

Kagome tragó saliva y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No lo hacen. En mi mundo… los youkais existen solo en el folclor-

Todas las youkais en la mesa pusieron cara de asombro y desconcierto. Pero solo la de Den fue rápida en convertirse en una expresión de enojo.

-¿¡Cómo que no existen los youkais en tu mundo?! ¿¡Te estás burlando de nosotras, niña?!- preguntó con furia.

-Den, cariño, cálmate- -

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme Momoka?! ¿¡Qué no escuchaste la tontería que acaba de decir?!-

-¿No te cuesta creer que viene de otro mundo, pero sí que sea un mundo sin youkais? A mi eso me parece una tontería- respondió calmadamente la dragona. Den se limitó a asesinarla con la mirada.

-B-bueno no estoy afirmando que de donde vengo los youkais no existan ni nada por el estilo…- se adelantó a intervenir Kagome, no queriendo ser la causa de una pelea interna entre su nueva familia. -Solo… La gente no… Cree en ellos. Pero posiblemente estén ahí. Uno siempre escucha historias de avistamientos de seres sobre naturales y hechos inexplicables-

-¡Ha, entonces sí existen, pero están ocultos! Los youkais se ocultan de los humanos. ¡Grandioso!- celebró Den, sarcásticamente.

-Den, si no mejoras tu actitud, tendrás que retirarte de este convivio- sentenció Momoka.

Den se limitó a guardar silencio y acomodar las flores colgantes de sus kanzashis.

-Bueno…- intervino Fumiko, lista para cambiar el tema. -Si no hay youkai imagino que los humanos de tu mundo deben tener vidas más tranquilas-

-Sí, bueno. Es verdad que no deben temer que un monstruo se los coma. Pero nuestras vidas son todo menos sencillas-

-Ya lo creo. No sé cómo es que nunca se cansan de pelear. Me es incomprensible cómo es que siempre tienen fuerzas para ir a la guerra- dijo Yelitza.

-No se cansan porque mueren antes de poder hacerlo, Yelitza. Los adultos mueren antes de llegar a viejos y sus hijos heredan los conflictos de sus padres. Y así sucesivamente hasta que por fin matan a suficientes enemigos como para que el otro bando se rinda- respondió Momoka.

-Por desgracia Mamá Momo tiene razón. Los humanos siempre están en conflicto unos con otros. No son las mismas guerras sangrientas que hay aquí. Pero de una forma u otra la humanidad sigue luchando consigo misma- aceptó Kagome con tristeza.

-Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, incluso si se viaja a otros mundos- musitó Den.

-Yo tengo otra duda- dijo Takara. -¿Significa que en tu mundo no fuiste criada como Miko?-

-Pues no. Mi familia si era responsable de un templo. Y a su tiempo yo me habría convertido en su guardiana, pero nada parecido a las mikos que hay aquí-

-Entonces también es por eso que te tomó tanto tiempo aprender a dominar el arco. Nunca habías tenido que usar uno antes- razonó Takara.

-Emm, sí, eso también- confirmó Kagome, con vergüenza.

-Moneto… entonces. Si no te criaste como Miko, ¿Cómo es que tu familia no te buscó un matrimonio provechoso?- preguntó Momoka.

-¿Perdón?- dijo una confundida Kagome.

-Pues sí, digo, tan solo mírate. Eres una mujer hermosa. Saludable. Con caderas anchas, perfectas para parir cachorros. Además eres inteligente, valiente y leal. ¿Cómo es que tus padres no te consiguieron un buen marido? Al menos aquí sin duda, podrías capturar el corazón de cualquier príncipe humano- explicó la dragona, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

Ante los halagos, Kagome no tuvo más remedio que sonrojarse.

-¡Ha, eso! Bueno es que en mi mundo… Más bien…. sí, ya casi no se practican los matrimonios arreglados-

-¿Ya no?-

-He, sí. Antes se usaban. Pero ahora ya no. Ahora, por lo general, tanto mujeres como hombres pueden elegir con quien casarse cuando y dónde lo deseen-

-Ho, ya veo. Esas si son buenas noticias. Me parte el corazón en cómo las familias tratan a sus hijas como moneda de cambio y las entregan en matrimonio a cambio de ofrendas tan miserables como una o dos vacas. ¡Y lo peor es que las casan tan pronto como empiezan a tener sus primeros ciclos de sangrado! Yo moriría antes que hacerle eso a una de mis hijas-

-Le doy la completa razón Mamá Momo. Afortunadamente, de donde vengo ese tipo de prácticas son cosas del pasado-

Se mandó traer té, sake, y varios platillos tradicionales japoneses para el deleite de las mujeres. La conversación siguió su curso con las demonezas interrogando a Kagome sobre su mundo y el estilo de vida de los humanos en él. Toda estaban muy fascinadas con los relatos de la joven miko, pero eventualmente decidieron darle oportunidad de ponerse en el puesto de expositoras.

-Bueno creo que ahora deberíamos hablar un poco de nosotras y dejar descansar a Kagome- dijo Yelitza.

-Yo empiezo si no les molesta. Al igual que tú Kagome, yo no nací en Japón. Nací en una tierra distante al otro lado del gran océano del oeste, llamada Anáhuac (nombre por el que se le conocía antiguamente al territorio bajo dominio de los mexicas). En mi tierra a los youkais se les llama Téotl. Casi todos viven en relativa armonía con los humanos. Pero los téotls más poderosos, como los que forman mi familia, somos venerados como dioses- explicó Yelitza con orgullo.

-¡Eres una serpiente emplumada! ¡Por eso me eras familiar!- exclamó Kagome con ojos iluminados, tras por fin identificar por qué le era tan familiar la morena frente a ella.

Yelitza abrió los ojos sorprendida -¡Sí, exactamente! ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-En mi mundo la gente ya no cree que en la existencia de un abismo en el horizonte del mar. La exploración marítima ayudó a unir al mundo hace tiempo. Por eso, ahora sabemos que del otro lado del mundo existen grandes civilizaciones humanas que adoraban a dioses con poderes sobre las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Entre ellos, una gran serpiente emplumada que controlaba el sol-

-¡Ese es mi padre Quetzalcóatl! Así que su leyenda se conoce incluso en otros mundos. ¡Se va a volver loco de la emoción! ¡Jajaja!-

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaste en Japón, Yelitza?-

-La verdad es que originalmente vine con motivos de un matrimonio arreglado con Sesshomaru-

-¿¡Ibas a casarte con Sesshomaru?!- dijo una anonadada Kagome.

-Sí, pero no como los matrimonios arreglados humanos que tienen aquí. Nuestros padres pensaron que haríamos buena pareja y sería una buena forma de aliar a nuestras familias. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba "obligado" a casarse. Al final ninguno se sintió especialmente deseoso de compartir su vida con el otro. Pero decidí quedarme a vivir en Japón y mi tío Touga me volvió miembro honorífico. Igual que tú-

-Ya veo. Entonces son dos cosas que tenemos en común-

Yelitza le sonrió.

-Bien. Yo soy Momoka, hermana del poderoso dragón Ōwatatsumi que gobierna los mares que rodean a Japón. Me enamoré de Atsushi, tío abuelo de Sesshomaru y contraje matrimonio con él. Tuvimos dos hijos, Hajime y Fujita, quienes murieron junto a su padre en la gran guerra youkai que aconteció hace mil cien años. Conflicto que facilitó el temprano ascenso al trono de Touga y su matrimonio político con Sadashi-

-Eso es muy triste Mamá Momo. Lo siento mucho-

-Oh, no te preocupes, pequeña. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Fumiko, ¿Te importaría seguir?-

-Sí, Mamá. Mi padre era Isao-sama, tío de Sesshomaru, quien cuidaba los territorios del clan desde un castillo en la frontera norte. Una noche el castillo fue atacado por una fuerza invasora de hidras llegadas desde el viejo continente. Asesinaron a mis padres. Y aunque logré sobrevivir, sufrí una herida permanente que me quitó la vista-

-¡Eso es horrible!-

-Para cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado y llegaron los refuerzos, el castillo estaba hecho añicos. Fumiko sobrevivió haciéndose la muerta en una pila de cadáveres con cuya sangre se cubrió- comentó Takara.

-Qué horror… Y… ¿Sus ojos?-

-Existen pocas cosas capaces de crear heridas permanentes a un daiyoukai. Una de ellas es el veneno de hydra. Ya que más allá de las propiedades tóxicas de su veneno, este posee una maldición que crea heridas que nunca sanan. Nuestra pobre Fumiko sufrió terribles quemaduras que le arrebataron los ojos y parte de su rostro- agregó Momoka.

_Entonces por eso el antifaz y el cabello en forma de velo. Literalmente no puede ver. _

-¿N-no hay manera de curarla?- preguntó, temiendo sonar grosera, pues sin duda ya habrían tratado por todos los medios de devolverse la vista a Fumika.

-Ninguna que sea conocida- se lamentaron las mujeres.

-No te lamentes tanto Kagome. Me quedé sin vista hace siglos. Pero gracias a que mis otros sentidos no fueron dañados, he podido adaptarme perfectamente- le aseguro la joven inu.

-Creo que ya sabes suficientes de mi Kagome, así que dejaré que proceda la tia Den- dijo Takara.

-Soy Den, hermana menor de Touga. Y tía de Sesshomaru. Me enamoré perdidamente del hermano menor de Sadashi, Raiko. Aunque ambos hermanos los más jóvenes entre nuestros hermanos, fuimos los primeros en casarnos. Tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo trescientos años antes de que naciera Sesshomaru… Pero estalló la guerra. Perdí a mi marido y a mi hijo. Me quedé a vivir en el Tsuki no kodomo Tachi y ayudé a criar a Sesshomaru como si fuera mío-

Para su relato, Den se había erguido con la espalda completamente recta y dibujo una expresión totalmente indescifrable. Tal y como lo habría hecho el propio Sesshomaru. Pero al terminar su historia le dirigió a Kagome una mirada que decir "Muéstrame algo de lástima y te mato".

-Me enteré que tu visita al spa fue más extenuante de lo que se esperaba. Así que no pudimos conocernos mas temprano. Pero te diré ahora lo que te habría dicho si hubieras acudido a mi despacho esta tarde. Aquí las mujeres no somos simples acompañantes de nuestros hombres, ni mucho menos simples máquinas de parir. Todas tenemos una función en nuestro clan y nuestro reino. Takara es nuestra embajadora embajadora. Yelitza es maestra de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que entrena a los guerreros. Fumiko es historiadora y poetiza. Y yo me especializo en el uso de armas y dominio de técnicas de combate aplicando ki-

Kagome tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme bajo la mirada de la inu.

-Sesshomaru te considera digna de formar parte de nosotras. Pero tendrás que probar ser digna de su bendición. Fracasa, y la deshonra será no solo para ti, sino para él-

Kagome puso la espalda recta y habló con gran convicción -Lo haré Señora Den. Probaré ser digna de formar parte de esta familia-

Momoka, Takara y Fumiko dieron un aplauso. Yelitza alsó su puño derecho en señal de aprobación. Den sonrió con sinceridad por vez primera en toda la noche y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así lo esperamos-

-Muy bien. Ahora, querida Kagome, es tu turno. ¿Qué te gustaría saber de nosotras o de tu nueva familia?- preguntó Momoka.

Kagome se preparó mentalmente para hacer su solicitud.

-Pues, hay algo en lo que he estado pensando en algo desde que estuvimos en el spa. Mencionaron que Inuyasha abandonó el clan en desgracia y que por eso ya no lo llaman por su nombre. Pero si no les molesta, en verdad me gustaría saber más de la historia de él y ustedes, su familia-

Sabía que era un tema sensible. Sin que hiciera falta mencionar el tema del racismo y mestizaje, Inuyasha era fundamentalmente un hijo ilegítimo, producto del adulterio de su padre. Eso y que su sola existencia presentaba un sin número de peligros para el reinado de Sesshomaru.

Aún así, ella quería saber. Necesitaba saber.

Las damas youkari guardaron silencio y las más jóvenes voltearon sus ojos hacia las más viejas, quienes a su vez intercambiaron miradas. Con expresión seria, Momoka asintió y Den suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-Muy bien Kagome. Pero para conocer la historia de Inuyasha y de cómo se separó de esta familia. Primero debemos contarte sobre la persona que arruinó su vida-

Esa última frase, desubicó completamente a Kagome.

-¿La persona que arruinó la vida de Inuyasha? ¿Habla de Naraku?- inquirió, muy confundida.

-No, para nada-, corrigió Momoka -Hablamos de su madre-

* * *

Y así comienza el primer día del resto de la vida de Kagome dentro del castillo Tsuki no kodomo tachi. La inexistente exploración de la familia de Inuyasha es una de las cosas que siempre me molestó del trabajo original. Y ahora, al menos de acuerdo a mi versión al menos, echaremos una mirada a ese mundo secreto.

Y agárrense porque en el siguiente capítulo vamos a DESTRUIR a Inuyasha y su, ¡ejem!, "Romance" con Kagome. No se lo pierdan, y dejen sus reviews por favor.

También, como he estado introduciendo muchos personaje y nombres dejo el siguiente desglose para que no se pierdan.

_Takara_: Daiyoukai perro, prima de Sesshomaru y madre de Ayaka. Su nombre significa Tesoro.

_Momoka_: Daiyoukai dragón, tía abuela de Sesshomaru. Su nombre significa Cien Flores.

_Sadashi: _Nombre de la madre de Sesshomaru (quien canónicamente no posee un nombre como tal, solo algunos títulos oficiales). Su nombre significa Chica ambiciosa, con ganas de comerse el mundo.

_Ayaka: _Daiyoukai perro, sobrina de Sesshomaru. Hija de Takara. Su nombre significa Flor de colores, flor colorida.

_Den: _Daiyoukai perro, tía de Sesshomaru. Su nombre significaLegado de los antepasados.

_Yelitza: _Dragón emplumado nacida en Mesoamérica, donde su clan es adorado como a diose Originalmente viajó a Japón como parte de un matrimonio arreglado con Sesshomaru. Al final no se casaron, pero se unió al clan de forma honorífica. Su nombre significa Puerta del cielo.

_Fumiko_: Daiyoukai perro, prima de Sesshomaru. Quedó ciega y huérfana durante un ataque al castillo donde vivía. Su nombre significa Chica de gran belleza, bendecida por la fortuna.

_Hekima: _Youkai ciervo con el rol Curandera en jefe del castillo. Su nombre significa Mujer sabia.

_Jin_: Youkai mapache. Criada de la casa, asignada como asistente personal de Kagome. Su nombre significa Chica dulce, tierna y cariñosa.

_Jun:_ Youkai mapache. Criada de la casa, asignada como asistente personal de Kagome. Su nombre significa Mujer de buen hacer, obediente y respetuosa.

_Tsuki: _Nombre del clan de Sesshomaru, que significaLuna.

_Tengoku: _Nombre del clan del que proviene la madre de Sesshomaru. Significa Cielo, refiriéndose a el paraíso.


End file.
